


Not Chance, just fact

by Lumina_Mithrandir



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 20:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumina_Mithrandir/pseuds/Lumina_Mithrandir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>girl!Dean/Castiel. ¿Y si el azar no existiese? ¿Y si todo el universo conspira para que veas lo que otros definen como evidente?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Supernatural pertenecen a Eric Kripke, por lo que esta historia no persigue fines de lucro.
> 
> Pairing: Este es un girl!Dean/Castiel.
> 
> Spoilers: Ninguno realmente. Tal vez ubicado entre la cuarta y quinta temporada.

Not chance, just fact.

Interlude.

— ¿Podrías dejar de mirarme así, Sammy? —Masculló entre dientes por enésima vez. Su hermano menor no se intimidó por el tono de su voz, demasiado concentrado en contemplarle de un modo que daba a entender que no iba a detener el escrutinio, sino que continuaría hasta que los ojos se le secaran o hasta que Dean decidiera darse media vuelta y largarse.

—Es que… —se excuso con voz condescendiente. No. Dean odiaba _eso_.

—Joder, Sam —se masajeó el puente de la nariz, muestra de que acababa de perder la paciencia— ¡Tengo suficiente con mirarme al espejo y verme como una jodida _mujer_!

—Dean…

—Sólo cállate —gruñó dándole la espalda.

 _Mierda._

Sam exhaló con pesadez, rellenando el inusitado e incomodo silencio.

Observar esa espalda, no la ancha y firme que tenía asociada a su hermano, estrecha y las curvas de su cintura y caderas, el cabello ondulado y largo encima de aquella camisa que le venía gigante no consiguió que Sam terminase de convencerse de que la chica bajita frente a si era Dean.

¿Cómo había pasado todo?

Fue cuestión de segundos. Estaban en una cacería, nada que no pudiesen controlar. Dean, siempre arriesgado, se le adelantó para perseguir a la criatura de turno mientras él procuraba cargar municiones en su revólver y recoger el cuchillo de Ruby que en la revuelta había ido a parar a unos metros de donde se encontraba. Cuando retomó la carrera, llegando a un callejón oscuro y pestilente, sólo había un cuerpo. El Winchester reconoció a lo lejos las pintas de Dean y se le acerco raudo a auxiliarle.

Pero algo había cambiado.

Sí, esa era la ropa que vestía su hermano, pero claramente quien la usaba no era un hombre, sino una muchacha.

— ¿Qué rayos…? —Musito rígido, arrodillado a su lado. Se decidió por mecerle sin mucho brío. La chica se contrajo y abrió los ojos abruptamente.

—Jezzz, Sammy —suspiró en cuanto sus ojos verdes dieron con los del cazador.

— ¿Me conoces? —Inquirió cuidando de no sonar impertinente.

—Vamos, Samantha. El que se dio de hostias contra el piso fui yo no tú —frunció el ceño incorporándose con una mano en la nuca—. En cuanto vea a ese hijo de puta de nuevo, te juro que le corto los huevos —su mano se acarició la zona descubriendo algo… extraño—. Hey, ¿qué tengo en la cabeza? —Sus dedos se enroscaron en lo que parecía ser cabello. ¿Es que de pronto el agua servida era prolifera al crecimiento del cabello? Se examinó notando como su ropa moldeaba sus formas de manera distinta a lo usual—. ¿Por qué es que…?

— ¿Eres Dean? —Preguntó Sam, más para poder creerse que con quien hablaba era la misma persona que le alimentaba de criajo. Aunque por la manera de hablar definitivamente o estaba teniendo un sueño bizarro o se estaba quedando ciego.

—No lo sé Sam —dijo luego de unos segundos, en cuando posó ambas manos en su pecho, sus ojos se abrieron tanto que el muchacho a su lado temió que se le salieran—. ¿Qué coño…? Tengo… —apretó un poco más sin quitarle la mirada a Sam, boqueando como pez fuera del agua—. Sammy… ¡Tengo tetas! ¡¿Qué mierda me pasó? ¿Por qué putas tengo voz de pito?

—Eso mismo me gustaría saber… —bisbisó su hermano resignado.


	2. Capítulo 1

Not chance, just fact.

Capítulo 1.

No podía conciliar el sueño. No porque los ronquidos de Sam fuesen tan sonoros que hacían vibrar el vaso de agua de la mesita de noche, sino porque tenía la mente ocupada pensando en mil cosas.

Clavó los ojos en el techo, respirando lentamente. Era como redescubrir el mundo. Sentía la ropa plegada contra su piel, un cosquilleo abrupto en el pecho y una sensación incómoda corriendo por su entrepierna.

—Oh, por favor —se quejó en voz baja. Se levantó desganadamente de la cama y avanzó al baño, maldiciéndose por no poder dar pasos más largos. Dio con el interruptor y cerró la puerta apoyando la espalda contra ella. Una vez más, como venía haciendo desde un buen turro de horas, bajo la vista esperando no encontrarse con…

Nope. Ahí estaban.

Senos. Redondos y firmes. Sacudió la cabeza en un gesto resignado. A él le gustaba mirar, acariciar senos, _no_ tenerlos.

Avanzó apenas y se dejó caer contra el lavabo. Con una mueca en los labios alzó los ojos, reticente, hasta anclarlos al espejo.

Cabello sedoso y ondulado cubriendo sus hombros, piel ligeramente tostada, ojos verdes, nariz pequeña pincelada en pecas, rostro ovalado con suaves curvas y labios sonrosados, suaves y tiernos.

 _Mujer._

La imagen gritaba mujer pese a la camiseta blanca y los bóxers que le tapaban. Sus pies descalzos se contrajeron de súbito contra las frías lozas del suelo e involuntariamente apretó las piernas.

— ¡Mierda!

Sí. Sus enormes ganas de orinar a cada segundo también eran indicio del cambio.

Dean despertó por los golpes a la puerta. Estuvo a punto de gritarle a Sam pero para su conveniencia éste estaba vestido y por la taza de café en su mano, bien despierto desde algún rato. Una vez abrió la dichosa puerta, Dean quiso golpearse la cabeza contra la pared más cercana.

— _Sam…_ —gruñó sin reparos evitando mirar al recién llegado.

—Hola Bobby —saludó Sam ignorando la pseudo amenaza del otro Winchester—. Qué bueno que has venido.

El viejo cazador asintió sin más, adentrándose al cuartucho de motel una vez Sam se hizo a un lado invitándole a pasar.

—La santa madre de- —exclamó en cuanto dio con el otro cazador. ¿A esto se había referido Samuel cuando le había llamado?

—Hey Bobby —saludó con voz rasposa, unos tonos más aguda a la que estaba acostumbrado, advirtió Singer—. Si pudieras dejar de mirarme como una jodida atracción de circo te lo agradecería… —soltó cansinamente, atreviéndose por fin a mirarle.

—Es… —balbuceó el adulto sin decidirse a creerse lo que veía.

—Lo sé —le palmeó Sam—. Para tratarse de Dean, se ve como una muñeca cuando no abre la boca.

—Esta muñeca te va a moler a palos si no cierras la boca, _Sammy_ —dijo con voz melindrosa, sonriendo falsamente —. Vamos, Bobby, tengo suficiente con Sam. Dame un respiro.

—Sí —concedió Singer sin dejar de contemplarle—. Lamentablemente es Dean. Pero si le cosiéramos la boca podríamos pasarla como modelo y ganar una buena pasta.

Sam contuvo la risa lo mejor que pudo; Dean les dedico tal mirada de odio antes de coger su bolso y encerrarse en el baño. Jodidas ganas de mear. Ni que se hubiese bebido un estanque de agua.

—He estado indagando y hasta ahora nunca se ha mencionado una criatura sobrenatural capaz de modificar el género de un humano —comentó Sam una vez que se pusieron serios a discutir el caso—. Al principio creímos que nos enfrentábamos a un wendigo por el estado de las victimas que la policía encontró.

—Pero cuando le hallamos estaba bebiendo sangre de una nueva víctima —continuó Dean con semblante pensativo— y además al dispararle con balas de sal resulto herido.

—No se parece a nada a lo que estamos acostumbrados a enfrentar —aseveró Bobby arrugando las cejas—. Es como si alguien hubiese tomado monstruos al azar y los hubiese mezclado —reparó en Dean—. ¿No recuerdas nada antes de despertarte como Bettie Boo?

—No —respondió bruscamente—. Sólo forcejeamos y… —sacudió la cabeza, sus bucles meciéndose grácilmente ante el movimiento. La escena era casi adorable de no ser por la poco femenina postura del cazador; las piernas abiertas y las manos detrás de su nuca—Había esta neblina… y después tenía a Sam haciendo pucheros.

—Dean… —el aludido le miró ceñudo.

—No lloriquees, Samantha —rebatió entornando los ojos.

—De hecho, la tía ahora, técnicamente, eres tú. ¿Cómo quieres que te llame? ¿Deanna? ¿Debbie?

—Llámame Debbie y te frío los huevos.

— ¿Podríamos retomar el tema, par de idiotas? —Intercedió Singer rodando los ojos. Los hermanos guardaron silencio—. Creo que lo único que nos queda por hacer es llamar a Cas. De seguro él sabrá algo sobre la neblina que mencionaste —añadió enfocándose en Dean.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Tal vez hay algo que estamos pasando por alto, o quizás se trate de alguna mutación. Anda a saber —apoyó Sam volviéndose a Dean.

— ¿Tengo que hacerlo? —Cuestionó mirando a los hombres de hito en hito.

—Ya sabes que Cas acude _sólo_ si tú le llamas —recordó Sam con retintín—. ¿Recuerdas que ya antes he intentado llamarle yo y que no ha funcionado?

—Ya, vale. Entendí —cerró los ojos—. Cas. Eh… Tenemos un pequeño problema acá y créeme que nos vendría bien tu ayuda, colega —Escuchó a Sam carraspear. Joder con su hermanito— Por… ¿Por favor?

— ¿Qué sucede? —Una voz resonó a espaldas de Dean. Éste giró el cuello lo suficiente y en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron con los azules del ángel un pequeño escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Castiel le contemplo con ojos grandes, anonadado (considerando la escases de expresiones faciales en el mensajero de Dios) y pese a que Dean ya había pasado por esto antes, simplemente se dio cuenta de que no era capaz de molestarse ni mucho menos de romper el contacto visual.

—… ¿Dean? —Arrugó las cejas y los labios, como rebuscando en su alma.

—Sí, Cas —su voz fluyó suave sin su consentimiento, y sin proponérselo se remangó la camiseta hasta exponer la marca de su brazo. La marca de la mano del ángel—. Soy yo.

Castiel suavizó sus facciones e inexplicablemente, un misterioso brillo bañó sus pupilas.

Por su parte, Dean estaba consciente que el ángel estaba actuando raro, más de lo normal, aún así, se descubrió correspondiendo al gesto esbozando algo similar a una sonrisa.

Bobby y Sam se miraron enseguida. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando aquí?


	3. Capítulo 2

Not chance, just fact.

Capítulo 2.

—Ehm… ¿colegas? —Interrumpió Sam una vez que decidió que Dean y Cas no tenían intención de dejar de mirarse.

Dean se aclaró la voz y se volteó a verle interrogante, más el ángel se limitó a enfocar sus indescifrables ojos en los suyos, un aire de resentimiento emanando de él. Sam pasó saliva, de pronto incomodo por la atención puesta en él. Para su suerte, Bobby le auxilió.

—Como puedes ver, Cas, nuestro problema es que Dean ha mutado en Miss Simpatía y aparentemente el responsable es una criatura que nunca antes habíamos visto.

—Muy gracioso, Bobby —Dean rodó los ojos—. Ya me desquitaré de vosotros cuando vuelva a ser yo.

—Vamos, _Dee_ —bromeó Sam sonriéndole genuinamente—. Una vez en la vida que podamos burlarnos de ti.

— _No_ me llames así —masculló mirando hacia un lado, evadiéndoles. En ese momento el ángel se movió lo suficiente para pararse frente a Dean. Éste por reflejo levantó tentativamente los ojos y en cuanto volvió a fijarse en Castiel, una mano se poso en su cabeza. Parecía como si tratase de consolarle—. Cas, ¿qué demonios haces?

—No es un hechizo —cortó en seco—. Mucho menos una maldición. Tu organismo está libre de signos de haber sido manipulado.

— ¿Eso qué significa? —Inquirió Sam raudo. A su lado Bobby pareció encogerse un poco.

Cas rompió el contacto y Dean pestañeo como si extrañase el contacto. El ángel espiró de un modo tan humano antes de responder que sin entenderlo el ambiente se llenó de una súbita tensión.

—Que probablemente no pueda ser revertido —confesó Castiel, su voz mucho más grave y las cejas caídas. Entonces, Dean se levantó abruptamente, dándole la espalda mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo.

—No… —sonrió falsamente—. ¡Tienes que estar bromeando, Cas! —se detuvo en él mencionado, ceñuda, enojada pero por sobretodo siendo siempre él. Ofuscado.

—Dean, cálmate —aconsejó su hermano—. Quizás si damos con la criatura…

— ¡No me trates como una tía, Sam! —espetó—. ¡Nunca lo he sido, y jamás lo seré por mucho que me vea como una!

—Hijo —razonó Bobby— ponerte a gritar no cambia nada. Sólo tenemos que ocuparnos de esto y ya.

—Dean —atajó el ángel cuando vio que el mayor de los Winchester estaba por arremeter. Bastó con que presionara dos dedos en su sien para que éste se desplomase manso en sus brazos.

— ¡Cas, ¿qué has hecho? —increparon los humanos.

—El cuerpo de Dean estaba bajo mucho estrés y sus pulmones estaban por colapsar —explicó sin inmutarse mientras le cargaba y le depositaba en una de las camas—. En este momento sus órganos están secretando hormonas aceleradamente para satisfacer las nuevas demandas energéticas.

—Genial —bufó Bobby sacudiendo la cabeza.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que mi hermano mayor pasó a ser _hermana mayor_?

—Así es, Sam —asintió—. Ahora necesito que me detalléis como lucía el ser que le atacó.

 _Oh, por todos los putos cojones…_

 **OoO**

Cuando Dean volvió en si un dolor de cabeza se le asentó. Si no fuera poco, al sentarse en el lecho notó un peso añadido en su bajo vientre.

— ¿Y ahora qué?

—Hola, bella durmiente —saludo una amistosa voz. Los ojos de Dean recorrieron la habitación hasta dar con…

 _Oh, no._

— ¿Jo?

—La última vez que te vi no eras tan linda —rió de buena gana acercándose.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ellen también vino?

—Sí. Bobby le pidió a Rufus contactarnos. Y cuando nos dijo que era "urgente", pues mi mamá y yo venimos volando prácticamente.

— ¡Grandioso! —Ironizó—. Sólo falta que cobren por exhibirme y nos montamos un espectáculo.

—Vamos, Dean, no te enfades —pidió dedicándole una mirada ofendida—. Sam está muy preocupado por ti, no ha parado de darle vueltas a la ciudad.

Dean se relajó ante sus palabras. Jo sonrió disimuladamente ante su logro.

—No sé qué coño pasa conmigo Jo —confesó luego de unos segundos en silencio—. De un momento a otro quiero patearle el culo a Sam sin venir a cuento y después tengo…

— ¿…sí? —animó Harvelle en tono comprensivo.

—No, tú también te has a sumar a la campaña " _jodiendo a Dee_ ".

—Anda, no seas así —inspiro aire buscando las palabras para expresarse sin ser malinterpretada—. Sé que esto no es agradable para ti. Joder, que yo lo sé. He tenido que lidiar con mis hormonas todos estos años, pero no por eso no es imposible no lidiar con ello—el cazador bajó los brazos al percibir la honestidad que exudaba de la joven—. No vine a burlarme de ti, Dean. Vine a ayudarte.

—… Gracias —musitó Dean, casi una exhalación. Entonces la punzada de dolor se elevó y se llevó ambas manos al abdomen—. ¡Joder! ¡Lo que me faltaba!

— ¿Qué pasa? —Jo se arrodillo frente a él, tratando de ver alguna señal, respuesta a lo que le estaba pasando al Winchester—. ¿Qué te duele?

—Todo —soltó extranguladamente—. ¡Estoy hirviendo! —exclamó. Entonces, algo liquido y caliente bajo por sus piernas y los ojos de Jo contemplaron como los jeans de Dean se empapaban de sangre.

—Dean —Harvelle se mordió el labio sabiendo que esto no le iba a gustar nada—. Estas menstruando.

— ¡¿Que QUÉ?

La chica sólo necesitó indicarle la evidencia para que le creyese.

Odiaba esto. Quería acabar con esta pesadilla ahora YA.

 **OoO**

Decir que se sentía humillado sería quedarse corto. Pese a que Jo le había dado consejos para menguar el dolor, el que le hubiese visto y enseñado a colocar una toallita higiénica era algo que jamás iba a superar.

Se enrolló un poco más, apegándose otro poco al guatero que tenía sobre el bajo vientre. Si no fuera sólo por eso, Jo le dio tales argumentos de porque era necesario que usase ropa que se adecuase a su nuevas circunstancias. No entendió porque tuvo un acceso de cariño cuando vio que se tomaba la molestia de no amargarle más. Tal vez porque Jo era la única que en verdad podría… entender. Maldición, ya empezaba a pensar como mujer.

 _No debí aceptar que me prestase un pijama_ , pensó con sarcasmo, _estoy a un paso de convertirme en marica._

Tomó el guatero y se sentó en el lecho puesto que el dolor era casi nulo. Enfocó los ojos en la cama de al lado. Sam roncaba más fuerte que antes; el cansancio haciendo mella en él. Y es que Ellen, Bobby y él se habían dedicado a investigar y buscar al culpable de su estado.

 _Mierda, no debí gritarle…_ , se arrepintió al evocar su actitud pasada. Sam no tenía la culpa de nada de lo que estaba ocurriéndole.

No se lo pensó más y echo andar hasta su hermano, estiró una mano y le apartó el cabello que le cubría un ojo.

—Lo siento, Sammy —susurró. Avanzó hasta la cocinilla para vaciar el guatero y luego volvió a recostarte, esta vez bajo las mantas. Se acomodó el cabello hacia un lado para que no le molestase y se acomodó en posición fetal dispuesto a dormirse.

Hasta que lo escuchó.

El aleteo de alas.

— ¿A qué has venido Cas? —Preguntó con ojos cerrados. Debido al silencio, el Winchester se vio obligado a abrir los ojos.

Cas estaba arrodillado, contemplándole con connotado interés. La fuerza de su mirada era similar a la de la mañana y una vez más Dean no fue capaz de romper el contacto, apenas pestañeando.

La paz que exudaba Cas era sublime, era algo difícil de explicar pero Dean dejó de cuestionarse ávido por sumergirse en ella después del día de mierda que había tenido. El ángel se inclinó un poco más hacia él, como leyendo en su mente, como diciendo _tómala_.

Un mudo respingo revoloteó en el ambiente.

—Cas…

El ángel siguió firme en su iniciativa de no mediar palabra. En otra situación, el Winchester le hubiese dado una colleja por ponerle una mano en el bajo vientre, pero ahora…. El acogedor calor que emanaba de ella era agradable, alejando la estela del dolor.

No satisfecho con eso, Castiel se aventuró a posar la otra mano en el hombro marcado. Un cosquilleo llenó a Dean, sus músculos relajándose y los parpados cediendo territorio.

En cosa de segundos Dean se quedo dormido.


	4. Capítulo 3

Not chance, just fact.

Capítulo 3.

El día empezó con el pie izquierdo para _Dee_.

Con Sam preguntándole a cada milésima de segundo si se sentía bien, Bobby relatándole los accesos de rabia que su difunda mujer protagonizaba en sus _días del terror_ , como el viejo cazador denominó con cejas crispadas como si hubiese recordado un momento duro de su vida, y Ellen tratándola como su otra hija, Dean agradeció que Jo la rescatase sacándole del motel.

Al principio se quejó cuando Harvelle le dijo que no podía manejar el Impala (¿Qué pasa si te piden la licencia? ¿Vas a decir que te cambiaste de sexo?) mas al poco rato sentir el viento dándole en la cara y los rayos de sol en la piel que la camisa gigante no cubría mejoró con creces su ánimo. A eso, sumarle que Jo maniobrase a su nena con tanto respeto le daba muchos puntos extras.

O eso creyó.

—… Tú tienes que estar de coña, Jo —señaló el edificio con un rictus de espanto. Un mall.

—Dean… —le suplicó con ojos brillosos—. Hablamos de ello anoche, ¿recuerdas? No puedes seguir viéndote como una indigente huérfana.

—Jo —gruñó—. No. Soy. Una. Chica.

—Por ahora lo eres —rebatió descansando las manos en la caderas con ese sello Harvelle de 'tengo razón y si no estás de acuerdo te cagas'—. Y hasta que no podamos revertirlo tendrás que pasar desapercibido.

El Winchester suspiró rendido. Llamar la atención era lo mismo que destellar luz en un cuarto oscuro. Y aunque en su interior tenía ganas de tender una trampa para atraer al culpable de sus humillaciones, estaba consciente que si fallaba, como solía ocurrir con sus planes, Sam sería la única víctima.

 _Ay, de nuevo con estos pensamientos cursis dignos de Hallmark_.

—Okay —musitó al fin, fijando sus ojos verdes en los de la cazadora—. Pero dos condiciones.

—Podemos negociar —concedió ella.

—Nada de faldas, florcitas, rosado ni tacones—escupió como si hubiese tragado jabón—. Y… No pienso usar ni bragas ni sostén. Tendré cuerpo de tía pero no me siento una, ¿vale?

—Es accesible la primera condición —le jaló de la manga de la camisa hasta arrastrarle a un rincón—. La segunda no —bisbisó algo molesta—. ¿Qué quieres, que los tíos te miren las tetas porque las andas exhibiendo? Dean, lo sostenes no son de adorno, tienen su función. Y respecto a las bragas… —su rostro se relajó—. Ahora existen bóxers femeninos…

—Jo… —advirtió.

—Vamos, cuando tienes el periodo y quieres animarte, entonces tienes que ir de compras —aseveró con una misteriosa sonrisa.

Al parecer, Dios o quien sea, pensaba cobrarle todos sus karmas de una sola vez.

 **OoO**

Después de pasearse toda la mañana por el mall, Jo se compadeció de Dean y le llevó a comer.

Lo curioso es que el cazador se dio cuenta que no lo había pasado tan mal. De hecho, verse en jeans entallados y una camiseta negra de manga ¾ fue toda una visión. Antes se había estudiado bajo sus ropas de hombre, pero ahora realmente había podido captar en su totalidad el cambio.

Cuando aún era tío, no se consideraba en exceso vanidoso, pero tenía claro que no estaba nada mal, las muchas mujeres que se había llevado a la cama no eran casualidad.

Como mujer, Dean simplemente se hallaba _buenísima_. La camiseta se adecuaba a sus curvas como una segunda piel, y el que llevase bra creaba una ilusión de abundancia en cuanto a su delantera. Y su culo… Sí. Los vaqueros exponían caderas de infarto y trasero tan prieto que Pamela le hubiese dado un premio por hacer rebotar hasta billetes en él.

Y así como sintió un inusitado jubilo al verse y hallarse preciosa, en el mismo segundo lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas. Jo la rodeó en un abrazo apretado y pasándole mimosamente la mano por su cabeza le hizo sentir querido y protegido como hace mucho no se sentía.

—Está bien —murmuró confortándole—. Todo irá bien, cariño.

En estos momentos, mientras devoraba una copa de helado, juro no volver a dudar de Jo Harvelle jamás. Y es que, ¿quién creería que con tan poco se podría lograr tanto?

Después de comer, Jo le pidió pasar a otro lugar antes de regresar.

— ¿Adónde rayos quieres llevarme, Jo?

—Antes te quejabas del sostén y mira lo bien que lo asimilaste —indicó con el dedo en tono acusador, consiguiendo que _Dee_ rodase los ojos—. Créeme que vas a terminar agradeciéndome esto.

 **OoO**

Y no. ¡NO!

— ¡JAMAS VOLVERÉ A ENTRAR EN ESE LUGAR!

Jo contuvo una risita que sólo consiguió enervarle más. ¿Acaso las tías estaban dementes?

—No seas quejica, Dean —reprendió una vez consiguió sacar el Impala del lote de estacionamiento—. Has sufrido cosas peores como cazador, depilarte con cera caliente debería ser pan comido.

— ¡Esa puta me quemó! ¡¿Cómo quieres que esté?

—Esa es la idea, bobo. La cera fría es más dolorosa —señaló con una sonrisa de circunstancias—. Como sea, tal vez no tengas que volver a hacerlo. Si tenemos suerte, Sam tendrá nuevas noticias.

El Winchester no emitió respuesta.

Por un lado, lo que Cas había dicho seguía haciéndole eco. ¿Y si tenía que aprender a vivir de nuevo? Apenas llevaba unos escasos días en un cuerpo femenino y ya se le hacía sumamente difícil de sobrellevar; los dolores menstruales, los cambios de humor y ahora el tema de la vestimenta y la depilación.

Tal vez ahora su opinión respecto a las mujeres cambiase de foco; comenzaba a sentir compasión por ellas.

Y, por ende, no quería ser una.

Suspiró, su cabeza apoyándose contra el respaldo del asiento del copiloto.

—Por cierto —Jo trató de retomar la comunicación—. ¿Cas no ha aportado nueva información?

— ¿Cas? —Murmuró el cazador, como si estuviese a años luz flotando en la profundidad de sus pensamientos.

—Sí —rió Harvelle al verle de reojo—. Un sujeto algo raro, viste gabardina y es un ángel.

Su mente volvió a anoche.

El mutismo del ángel, el brillo curioso de sus ojos, el tacto de sus manos… Esa mirada intensa de la que no podía desprenderse…

— ¿Dean?

Y el calor…. Tan confortante.

— ¿Dean?

Una mano en su brazo le hizo voltear.

— ¿Qué hay? —Inquirió como si nada. La chica a su lado apretó los labios antes de volver la atención a la carretera.

—Te preguntaba por Castiel —resumió al cabo—. Sam me comentó que él estaba averiguando de la criatura que te dejó así, pero que no se ha aparecido. ¿Tienes alguna idea del por qué?

—No… —negó cabizbajo—. Ni idea.

—Ya… —espiró la rubia, sin creerle en absoluto. El resto del viaje de retorno al motel fue en silencio… eso sin contar que Jo tarareaba _I can't fight this feeling_.

 **OoO**

Sam llevaba al menos dos minutos boquiabierto. No porque haya visto a Lucifer, no.

Era por su hermano.

¿O ya era _hermana_?

— ¿En serio, colega? Ya para de babear —le codeó amistosamente. Estar nuevamente en la seguridad de las cuatro paredes del hotel, y no a la vista de gente que se le quedaba viendo como retardados, aligeró su humor.

—Hola, Dean —saludó cordialmente aquella voz tan familiar. Esa que había estado rememorando culposamente sin explicarse el motivo.

— ¿Qué tal, Cas? —Jo se adelantó dejando las bolsas de las compras sobre una de las camas de la habitación—. ¿Alguna buena nueva?

—Hola, Joanna —correspondió el ángel—. Eso depende de lo que consideráis como buena nueva.

—No me llames así —hizo un morrito—. Sólo Jo —aclaró girándose hacia los Winchester. Sam seguía embobado mirando a Dean y Dean…

 _Vaya…_

Castiel como era su costumbre, observaba a Dean escaneándole a placer. Algo que Joanna Beth había presenciado antes. La particularidad estaba en que Dean no parecía incomodo con el escrutinio casi acosador del ángel, sino que…

… lo imitaba.

En el momento justo en que la Harvelle decidió intervenir, porque estaba más claro que el agua lo que aquí se estaba gestando, Sam despertó de su ensueño y sin demora rodeó el vientre de su hermano con esos brazos enormes y le alzó en vilo.

—¿Sam, qué carajo? —Espetó el mayor de los Winchester sin dejar de contemplar a Cas. No había ni rastros de enfado en su voz.

—Hermana… —musitó Sam hundiendo el rostro en la curvatura de su cuello.

Dean pareció encogerse y congelarse, todo a la vez, y pese a que no hizo amago de zafarse de Sam, su rostro empalideció en cuanto el ángel asintió solemnemente.

No había salida…


	5. Capítulo 4

Not chance, just fact.

Capítulo 4.

Jo contuvo el aliento por unos segundos, atenta a la reacción de su entorno. El tema era en extremo delicado y si el Winchester mayor decidía incendiar el lugar o darle una paliza a Sam, ella _podría_ entenderlo.

Sus pulmones exigieron oxigeno y temiendo que inspirar activase el efecto dominó esperado, procuró hacerlo lentamente casi sin emitir ruido.

Entonces, Dean pestañeó y la escena volvió a tener movimiento.

Con un poco de esfuerzo, Dean se liberó de la prisión de brazos de su hermano y dio unos escuetos pasos hasta detenerse frente a frente a Castiel.

— ¿Qué putas significa eso de _hermana_? —Siseó con voz tan grave como su nueva condición le permitió; Jo entonces avanzó a hurtadillas y salió dándoles espacio a los cazadores. La mirada dura, esos ojos verdes sin vida y mucha impotencia se clavaron en los del ángel como si quisiera desquitarse con él.

—He descubierto que la criatura que perseguíais era una clase baja de deidad —respondió sin intimidarse—. Del tipo karma.

—Para el rollo y hazme el resumen —cortó bruscamente haciendo un gesto con las manos.

—No puede ser revertido —su voz se bañó de pesar—. Tienen la característica de convertir a su objetivo en aquel ser que éste más dañó.

—Dean… —musitó Sam en un infructuoso intento de consolarle, aproximándose con recelo—. No me importa cómo te veas, siempre serás mi hermano mayor —el aludido se pasó una mano por el rostro, abatido de pronto.

No volvería ser un hombre.

Aunque mentalmente siguiese siendo uno.

Sin más, se dirigió hacia la salida dando un portazo al salir.

— ¡Maldición! —espetó el humano dando un golpe a la mesa que estaba cerca. Se sentía tan impotente… tan poca cosa. Dean siempre daba todo de si por él y él ni siquiera podía reciprocar ni una pizca—. Cas —se volteó abruptamente hacia el mensajero de Dios, sus ojos clavados en el suelo—. ¿Podrías seguirle? No escuchará razones de mi parte ni de nadie que sea visible —al levantar la vista se halló solo—. Gracias.

 **OoO**

Le valió madre si iba muy rápido o si casi le pasa por alto un paso de cebra. Le valió madre el que una patrulla de policía estuviese cerca suyo, Dean quería cagarse en todos.

¿Por qué tuvo que ser tan canalla?

A su parecer, él siempre le dejó claro a la chica de turno que no iba a proponerle matrimonio, que se trataba de un polvo y nada más. Pero claro, las tías a veces son tan jodidamente sentimentales que creen que porque te las tiras ya eres el futuro padre de sus hijos. En la puta madre…

Y ahora, estaba condenado a vivir permanente en el traje de una mujer.

Odiaba su estado. Odiaba tener que poner doble esfuerzo para mover la caja de cambio o para pisar el embriague. Odiaba sentirse tan jodidamente vulnerable y frágil.

Sus ojos se empañaron en nacientes lágrimas y dio tal volantazo que las llantas del Impala chirriaron de dolor. Optó por aparcar en el pub que divisó a unos cuantos metros y restregándose con furia el antebrazo por los ojos, se adentró dando pasos tan largos como pudo.

El lugar estaba viciado a nicotina; cientos de camioneros y trabajadores fumando como chimeneas andantes. Se maldijo cuando tosió involuntariamente. Coño.

Avanzó con la mirada fija en la barra. Al menos, el etanol seguía existiendo y ahogarse en litros de él sería algo que le haría sentir más macho y menos nenaza. Se acomodó con dificultad en un taburete (ahora tenía estatura de pulga, _gracias deidad de las pelotas_ ). Para su fortuna, el barman se le acercó en cuanto le vio.

— ¿Qué te sirvo? —Preguntó con una amable sonrisa. Dean se aclaró la voz, tratando de que no le sonara tan… de marica.

—Cerveza —soltó una vez sintió que la expectación en el tipo se elevaba a niveles psicópatas—. Y si tienes whisky mejor.

—Enseguida —asintió galantemente. El Winchester arqueó una ceja a modo de reflejo. _¿Pero qué mierda había sido eso?_ En cuanto el cantinero posó un botellín de cerveza frente a sus ojos, olvidó aquella corazonada. Dio un trago largo; se relajó instantáneamente cuando la amargura del brebaje bajó rauda por su esófago. Sí, eso era, por fin algo familiar. El sonido de un vaso le sacó de su éxtasis. El barman le había traído el whisky. Sin pensárselo abandonó el botellín y con cabeceo agradeció—. ¿Qué hace una chica como tú tan sola? —Preguntó un sujeto que había aparecido de la nada y sin ser invitado se dejó caer a su lado.

Dean rodó los ojos y eligió retomar su romance con la cerveza.

No obstante, el tipo se tomó el gesto como un coqueteo, por lo que arrimó su taburete más cerca al del Winchester sin que éste no lo notase. A decir verdad, el tío no estaba nada mal: tenía cabello azabache, piel clara y unos ojos pardos expresivos y seguros, todo un mujeriego; las pocas chicas que estaban en el local le lanzaban atisbos de envidia a Dean quien por su puesto, prefería ahogar sus penas en alcohol como el manual del buen (jodido) Winchester dictaba.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —prosiguió apoyando el codo en la barra, sus ojos atentos en los labios del cazador. Dean perdió la paciencia cuando el bastardo ese tuvo la mala idea de apartarle el cabello de la cara.

Giró con tortuosa lentitud el cuello hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron, perezosamente despegó el botellín casi vacío de sus labios y lo azotó contra la barra, los demás comensales callaron de súbito atraídos por un morboso espectáculo. ¿Querían mirar? Dean les iba a mostrar.

—No me toques, hijo de puta —rugió apartando de un manotazo la imprudente extremidad del hombre. Éste sonrió apenas, desfigurado por aquella reacción.

—Tranquila, bombón —se excusó en son de paz—. No tienes por qué enfadarte, sólo quería platicar.

 _¿Bombón?_ Ahora sí que se iba a enterar.

Winchester se puso de pie con tanta fuerza que el taburete cayó en un ruido metálico, se abalanzó sobre el sujeto cogiéndole de las solapas, dispuesto a estamparle tal puñetazo que le haría cirugía gratis.

Entonces alguien le cogió de la cintura, separándole inevitablemente de su presa.

—Basta, Dean —ordenó el nuevo con voz grave. El cazador reconoció de inmediato al recién llegado.

— ¡Suéltame Cas! —Forcejeó sin tregua. Estaba colérico y su sangre corría desaforada por sus venas, ansiosa por adrenalina. Por supuesto, el ángel no le soltó sino que le arrastró hasta la calle haciendo caso omiso a los múltiples y variados improperios que le dedicaba el humano.

Varios metros lejos del pub, Castiel le bajó mas no le quitó las manos de encima.

— ¡¿Por qué mierda tenias que aparecerte? —Reclamó Dean con voz ronca, tanto gritar comenzaba a pasarle la cuenta—. ¡No eres mi puta niñera, Cas! —Se remeció tratando de zafarse, pero el ángel no cedió—. ¡Ya suéltame, coño!

—No dejaré que regreses a golpear a Ian —replicó impávido.

— ¿Y qué te importa? ¡El malnacido se lo merece con creces por osar a flirtear conmigo! —rezongó sin desistir de su cometido.

—Tus cualidades fisiológicas te ponen en desventaja —rebatió ceñudo, volutas de humo elevándose a medida que hablaba.

— ¡Me vale madre lo que digas! —Exclamó—. ¿Crees que estoy feliz con todo esto? ¿Crees que me gusta mirarme al espejo y no encontrarme en el reflejo? —Dijo con ironía—. No, Cas. Lo que menos siento ahora es alegría. Y, ¿sabes que es lo peor? —Rió amargamente—. ¡Lo peor es… que tendré que estar así sólo porque a un hijo de puta se le ocurrió! ¡Así que discúlpame si me importa un pepino si me patean el culo por tener fuerza de bebe!

Castiel aguardó unos minutos, escogiendo sus palabras.

—Sigues siendo Dean, —aligeró la fuerza de su agarre— sin importar tu anatomía, tu nacionalidad o tu color de piel. Tus acciones y decisiones son las que te hacen ser tú.

—No me vengas con filosofía barata —exhaló desapasionadamente—. ¿Qué puedes saber tú? No eres humano, no entiendes lo que significa ser tío por dentro y verte como tía. Te da igual si ocupas envase de puta o de marinero porque no hay diferencia para ti. _Jamás_ habrá diferencia para ti.

—Tú eres diferente para mi, Dean —aseveró acercándose peligrosamente. Ops, el angelito se ha cabreado—. La humanidad… son más de lo mismo. Seres ambiosos, sin escrúpulos, dispuestos a pisotear al resto con tal de triunfar y conseguir sus propósitos. Al principio creí que eras tan frívolo con el resto —hizo una pausa absortó en el desconcierto y confusión que la tez del Winchester reflejaba—. Cuando elegiste contradecir a Uriel lo entendí. Preferiste salvar la ciudad a que fuese destruida por evitar el alzamiento de Samhain. (1)

— ¿Y qué? El sello fue roto de todas formas —se burló falsamente—. Es inútil, Cas —concluyó con tanta frustración, tan derrotado—. Todo… se ha ido a la mierda, como siempre en mi puta vida —bajó la vista, centrándola en el asfalto de la vereda. La escases de postes eléctricos daba la sensación de penumbra y la brisa nocturna comenzaba a cobrar fuerza. Las manos de Castiel deshicieron el enlace en la cintura del cazador y reposaron en sus costados, laxas y sin vida.

Dean pudo aprovechar la oportunidad para escapar, pero desechó la idea luego a sabiendas que sin importar lo que hiciera, el ángel le atraparía fácilmente.

Una vez más, el silencio se instaló a sus anchas entre ellos.

Al poco tiempo descubrió que estar callados no era algo desagradable, al contrario. Esa muda comunicación quizás era el único sustento a la relación que tenían, lo que les mantenía juntos en la maratónica tarea de mantener en pie el mundo tal como lo conocían. Pensar en cómo hubiese sido si Cas continuase enfrascado en su fachada de soy-un-soldado-del-Señor-y-no-tu-ángel-de-la-guarda puede que alivianaría todo. Porque incluso en estos momentos en el que sólo quería que no le sermonease, Dean lo consideraba… algo así como su colega. Rarito y todo, Castiel se había jugado el culo en ayudarles.

Quizá esa era la razón por la que Dean no se marchaba. Porque sentía gratitud hacia el ángel, lealtad, esa que sienten compañeros de batallas que han sobrevivo codo a codo y él era incapaz de traicionar esos códigos. Joder, John le patearía el culo si lo hiciese.

Y podría echarle la culpa a las hormonas, porque vaya que enloquecen cuando estas encerrado en un cuerpo de mujer en su periodo, pero consideraba disculparse por ser… tan gilipollas. Siempre lo ha sido, pero era primera vez que sentía remordimiento por ello.

Levantó la mirada, ya sereno, dando con Castiel observándole intensamente. _Esa_ mirada otra vez. Ese escaneo minucioso e inagotable.

Su cabeza comenzó a dar vuelta de repente y Dean se tambaleó en cuanto un pinchazo en el bajo vientre le partió en dos.

Perfecto. Con lo encabronado que había estado no había reparado en que su resistencia al alcohol ahora era consideradamente inferior a la que acostumbraba. Recordó el eufemismo "el sexo débil" y entonces juró encontrar a la deidad y cagarse en su cara.

—Mierda —masculló entre dientes completamente mareado. Y eso que no había alcanzado a beberse el whisky. Cuando ya estaba seguro de que iba a acabar en el suelo, Cas le atajo a tiempo apoyándole contra su cuerpo.

El calor que alguna vez sintió de la mano del ángel era nada comparado al calor que emanaba su recipiente. Era como estar en un sauna; relajarte era normal, el propósito. Su rostro terminó en el cuello de Cas antes de que se desvaneciera.

Cas le rodeó la espalda con sus brazos, abrazándole con fuerza. Se mantuvo unos cuantos minutos así hasta que se dio por satisfecho. Sólo entonces regresaron al motel.

 **OoO**

Sam pegó un brinco en cuanto sintió las llaves en la cerradura de la puerta.

Esperaba que Dean, ya aburrido de estar enojado, apareciera para así poder conversar. Siempre era así; Dean perdía los estribos pero regresaba y hablaban hasta que ambos se sacasen la espina del pecho, al otro día estarían bien. Esa era la rutina.

Pero se equivoco.

Jo le lanzo una mirada de disculpas en cuanto advirtió que el Winchester creyó que se trataba de otra persona.

—Sam —inició sin saber muy bien cómo explicarle aquello que había rondado su mente mientras se mantuvo afuera—. Sé que no es el momento pero debo contarte algo —el cazador asintió ausentemente y le indico que se sentase en la cama que él no ocupaba.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Pues… Ese es el tema —dijo dubitativa—. Hay algo que me causa ruido y puede que este viendo cosas donde no las hay —atisbo hacia su interlocutor y en cuanto le insto a continuar con un ademan continuo—. Creo… He visto a Cas actuar de forma extraña.

Sam frunció los labios, escéptico.

—Bueno Jo, Cas… No puedes culparle, es distinto, va a su modo —sopeso pensativo—. No he notado algo distinto en su comportamiento.

— ¿Ni siquiera cuando está con Dean? —Aventuró la rubia con cautela.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Dean? —Arqueó las cejas sin captar aun hacia donde se dirigía la cazadora.

—Sam —inspiró con ansia—. Creo que Cas está colado por Dean.

 _¿Qué….?_

— ¿Cómo dices? —Inquirió más para corroborar lo que había oído.

—No te hagas el ciego. La forma en cómo se miran… Cielos, pueden pasarse horas mirándose en silencio sin cansarse —señaló Harvelle como si fuese elemental—. No me digas que no lo has notado…

El Winchester sacudió la cabeza sin darle crédito.

 _Nah._

No era posible.

Cas tenía la manía de mirar, nada más.

Y Dean sólo se le quedaba viendo…

Alto.

Su hermano solía desviar la mirada incomodo cuando pasaba, pero desde que había cambiado no…

No lo había hecho.

Dean devolvía el escrutinio.

¿Y si era cierto?

Eso significaría que…

—No…

—Sí —contradijo Jo—. Por lo que vi esta tarde, Dean… también.

Un resoplar irrumpió la plática trayendo consigo al dichoso ángel. Aunque, no solo.

Dean Winchester, de ahora en más _Dee_ , yacía dormida en sus brazos.

Y si Sam Winchester dudó, las incertidumbres se difuminaron cuando notó la fascinación con la que Castiel contemplaba el rostro apacible de su hermana mayor.

* * *

(1) Capítulo 7 de la cuarta temporada.


	6. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5.

Sam se levantó de golpe una vez que los ojos del ángel se posaron en su persona. Con un ademán algo tosco le indicó que recostara a su hermano… _hermana_ … A Dean.

Mierda santa.

Jo se acercó silenciosamente hasta situarse al lado del Winchester, y dándole un suave codazo moduló muda y exageradamente un _Te lo dije_. Luego recompuso su expresión neutra cuando Cas se incorporó, sin dejar de estudiar a la dormida… a Dean.

—Cas, ¿qué fue lo que hizo? —Inquirió Jo tímidamente. Anda, si que conocía bien a _Dee_. Dean. ¡Coño! Sam a su lado se limitó a asentir con labios arrugados.

—Intentó iniciar una pelea con un hombre que buscaba ligar con ella —Castiel ni siquiera dudo en sus palabras, _ella_ sonó fuerte y claro—. Y después la cerveza se le subió a la cabeza.

— ¿Se lastimó? —Aventuró Sam con cejar tensas, buscando con sus ojos verdes algún mínimo vestigio de sangre.

—No —negó Cas escuetamente antes de lanzar una mirada de reojo al otro Winchester. Jo aprovechó de carraspear y hacerle un gesto al cazador. Sammy lo captó al vuelo.

—Cas, me gustaría hacerte unas preguntas —soltó de súbito, las palabras saliendo a presión de su boca. El ángel asintió sin reparos y en cuanto Sam le pidió que saliesen le siguió de buena gana.

Harvelle suspiró de alivio una vez los hombres salieron. El ambiente era en extremo tirante cuando Cas y Dean (dormido o no) estaban en él. Se inclinó para chequear a Dean.

—Ay, _Dee_ —musitó dramáticamente—. Tu novio con alas no sabe disimular en absoluto —bromeó despejándole el rostro de sus largos cabellos—. Como sea, ya va siendo hora de que te pongas la pijama…

En ese instante, Winchester se contorsionó despertando violentamente.

—Eh, tranquila —musitó tiernamente la rubia, mas Dean estaba a años luz de hacerle caso.

—Jo… —suplicó con voz entrecortada, sus manos apretándose el vientre.

—Eso te pasa por beber cerveza helada —reprendió sin ganas mientras le ayudaba a incorporarse—. Vamos, ve a cambiarte mientras te preparo un té y el guatero.

Dean asintió con un deje de agradecimiento antes de encerrarse en el baño.

Jo Harvelle exhaló con pesadez cuando quejidos rompieron el silencio. De paso iba a buscar algún analgésico.

 **OoO**

Samuel Winchester estuvo tentado a azotarse contra el edificio.

Lo que acababa de oír se le repetía como una infinita letanía y tener a Castiel frente a sí, para nada preocupado por lo que había confesado, sólo podía hacerle más difícil digerir la información.

Después de todo, Jo no erraba.

—Cas… —dejó ir el aire de sus pulmones mientras se debatía entre quedarse de piedra o darle su pésame al mensajero de Dios. No porque su hermano… _hermana_ … Dean, no mereciese ser amado, Sam creía firmemente que él había enmendado todos sus pecados al vivir desde pequeño como mártir dispuesto a saltar al barranco por los demás. El problema no es que repudiase el que un ángel, por todos los cielos, amase a Dean. El problema era que precisamente se encontraban en un complicado escenario y el que su hermano tuviese que lidiar con todo el asunto del cambio de cuerpo, además de procesar un pretendiente… Era demasiado.

—Lo sé, Sam —interrumpió con voz gravísima, cabizbajo—. No le daré más problemas de los que ya tiene.

El humano le miró con pesar.

—Cas —le palmeó el hombro amistosamente—. No quiero que me malinterpretes. No pienso que lo que me dijiste sea un problema —trató de sonreír sin mucho resultado—. Querer a otros nunca ha sido malo. De hecho, puede que esto suene egoísta, pero… —meneó la cabeza—. No te alejes de Dean. Ahora nos necesita cerca.

Castiel clavó sus ojos en los de Sam y éste sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió en milésimas de segundos sus casi dos metros de estatura. Era una mirada tan decidida, tan segura.

— _Jamás_ le abandonaré —declaró con voz ronca para luego volar lejos de allí.

Sam cerró los ojos por unos instantes, atento a su respiración.

No tenía ni las más mínima idea de lo que se les avecinaba, pero fuere lo que fuere, podía apostar su cabeza a que ese futuro venia de la mano del ángel. Dio un último vistazo al cielo estrellado antes de regresar.

Quien lo diría.

Un ángel enamorado.

Y de Dean.

Y eso que creyó que nada podría sorprenderle.

 **OoO**

Sam despertó con el griterío de Plank y la furiosa guitarra de Page. Led Zeppelin. Eso sólo apuntaba a su _hermana_.

Se desperezó con calma y se levantó conteniendo un bostezo.

— ¡Buenos días, pie grande! —la voz de Dean le recibió una vez se acercó a la cocinilla.

— ¿Qué haces? —señaló una vez que su nariz captó un curioso olor. ¿Tostadas?

—Pues el desayuno, Sammy —respondió con una ceja arqueada en tono de cerebrito—. ¿O qué? ¿Quieres que nos larguemos de acá con el estómago vacío?

—No me refería a eso —se excusó acercándose a unos tazones dispuestos con… café. De pronto estuvo tentado a abrazar a su hermana.

Alto.

Puede que haya pasado semanas.

Puede que hayan vuelto a la rutina recorramos _el país en busca de bichos que eliminar_.

Pero nada, nada, aseguraba aún que Dean se sintiese algo más… cómodo con su actual condición.

— ¿Qué me ves? —Increpó con el ceño fruncido—. Para el rollo o te dejo sin comida —advirtió llevándose una tostada a medio comer a los labios.

Ah, qué más daba.

—Gracias por el detalle —rió antes de atraparle en un estrecho y cariñoso abrazo

— _Sam…_ —amenazó. Su cuerpo rígido entre sus brazos—. Ya hablamos de _esto_.

—Me vale. Es código de hermanos y si no te gusta te jodes, _Dee_ —rebatió sin inmutarse.

Dean guardó silencio y se dejó hacer.

Temía que llegase este día.

Pero poco a poco se había estado haciendo a la idea de que llegaría, aunque no con buena disposición. Era un hecho; nunca volvería a ser varón físicamente hablando. Su aspecto era contrario a su ser mental pero eso al mundo le valía un cuerno. Ya había aprendido a ignorar las miradas que le daba la población masculina con la que se topaba; antes ya había asumido que como mujer era atractiva, pero eso no quitaría que odiase ser visto como una presa para el macho alfa ganador. Sam era bueno en este punto, no obstante. Bastaba con una mirada suya para apartar a los babosos y al principio lo hallaba chistoso, pero ahora simplemente le provocaba indiferencia. O pretendía que así era.

Antes, él miraba así a las tías. Las recorría de norte a sur, evaluando la mercancía. Era una canallada, por supuesto, pero creía merecer al menos unos momentos gratos entre curvas y pieles suaves. Ahora bien, que la moneda se haya volteado era una putada. Meditó si las mujeres se sentían así de amedrentadas como él. No quiso encontrar la respuesta por miedo de estar convirtiéndose mentalmente en mujer.

En cuanto a las actividades femeninas, casi ya las había superado. Lo veía más que nada como una rutina. Antes se afeitaba la barba, ahora las piernas y las axilas porque por ningún motivo iba a repetir la tortura con la cera, que no era masoquista. Los periodos menstruales los veía como tener una herida; hay que tratarla y ya aunque no podía hacer nada con sus hormonas en pleno caos. Las duchas… Se había acostumbrado más o menos a verse desnudo. A aceptar ese cuerpo como suyo. Por supuesto, la curiosidad había despertado en él; y aunque con un deje de culpa, finalmente sucumbió a la autoexploración. No podía explicárselo. El sentimiento era el mismo, el éxtasis, pero la manera en como ese cuerpo reaccionaba… era abrumador. Después de eso intentó dar el hecho por pasado, pero de tiempo en tiempo fue asimilando que en parte volvió a ser adolescente y que sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de superar los cambios.

Y podría decirse que lo había hecho.

Se habituó a su reducida fuerza, pero valoró su mejorada agilidad gracias a la menor dotación de musculatura. Ganó flexibilidad y sus reflejos se agudizaron puesto que comenzó a entrenar todas las mañanas mientras Sammy seguía roncando. Lamentablemente tuvo que crear resistencia alcohólica; las resacas no eran una opción y cuando decidió dar por perdido ese escape, comenzó a madrugar tratando de informarse todo lo posible sobre su anatomía.

Así fue que como fue sobreviviendo.

Eso, sin contar a Cas.

 _Castiel…_

Sam le soltó y le revolvió los cabellos, cosa que le sacó de su abstracción.

—Por cierto —inició el Winchester tomando una taza de café—. ¿Bobby ha llamado?

—Sí —dio un brinco para sentarse en la encimera, su nueva costumbre—. Tenemos trabajo —dio un sorbo de café antes de continuar—. Al parecer es algo grande, Ellen y Jo necesitan refuerzos.

— ¿Algún nido de vampiros? —Probó apenas apartando los labios de su taza.

—Eso quisiera —se quejó depositando la taza vacía a su costado—. Aparentemente se ha formado una alianza entre demonios y metamorfos —se recogió el cabello en una coleta distraídamente—. Ya han descuartizado a unas cuantas personas supuestamente para un ritual…

Sam se llevó una mano al mentón, analizando los datos. Al parecer hoy sería un día duro.

 **OoO**

Esa noche, Dean acabó exhausto.

Más bien, molido.

Por suerte habían exterminado a los líderes pero algunos gusanos se habían escapado. Aun así, todos decidieron descansar un poco para rastrear la zona a primera hora.

En cuanto Dean se disponía a irse con Sam, Jo le arrastró con ella alegando que hacia un mogollón que no le veía y que quería conversar. Winchester le rumió que no era momento de una pijamada, pero como siempre Jo se metió sus quejas en buena parte y le llevo consigo.

Y aquí estaba. Compartiendo cuarto de motel con Jo porque Ellen se había ido a checar nuevos casos con Rufus y Bobby.

—Jo, en serio —dijo con cara agria—. ¿De qué va esto?

—No seas aguafiestas, Dee —pidió una vez salió del baño con el cabello mojado—. Sólo quiero pasar el rato, ¿vale?

Dean se rindió, dejándose caer en una cama.

No le apetecía nada más que dormir.

—Oye Dean —Preguntó Jo sentándose a su lado mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla.

— ¿Qué? —gruñó con ojos cerrados.

— ¿Has visto a Cas últimamente?

 _Cas…_

Sin venir a cuento, Winchester se acurrucó en posición fetal, dándole la espalda a la chica. De súbito sintió un calor en las mejillas.

¡Joder!

Puede que el ángel no se haya presentado físicamente ante Dean, pero…

En _aquel_ lugar siempre se encontraban.

En ese muelle, el de sus sueños.

Al principio Dean pensó que Cas le visitaba en sueños, mas, el que siempre estuviese de pie, mirándole sin mediar palabras le hizo concluir que era cuestión de su subconsciente. Sin embargo, con el correr de los días el sueño fue evolucionando al punto que él mismo se le acercaba hasta invadir el espacio personal de Castiel y…

Sin poder evitarlo sacudió la cabeza.

La noche anterior…

La noche anterior el sueño inocente se transformó. Dean estaba sentado en la orilla del muelle, contemplando las calmas aguas con admiración; su reflejo era el que recordaba. Dean, el hombre por dentro y por fuera. Podía ver el cabello corto, la nariz más ancha, las pecas, los labios resecos y una incipiente barba en el mentón. Entonces, Cas irrumpía en la imagen cristalina, deteniéndose a una poco usual proximidad. El humano giró el cuello hasta establecer contacto visual con el mensajero de Dios, ojos azules intensos y serenos uniéndose a los suyos. El escrutinio fue breve ya que Castiel se agachó apuntando las aguas. Dean observó el sitio indicado y ya no vio su reflejo masculino, vio el femenino. Soltó un taco de la frustración y para cuando giró a increpar a su acompañante, este estaba respirando su aire, tocándole con su mera presencia.

Dean tragó saliva y se mojó los labios sin dejar de verle, como si no fuese real.

Y, entonces, Cas posó una mano en su mejilla y el calor le embotó automáticamente. El sentimiento de bienestar y seguridad le caló profundamente ahogando todas sus posibles quejas. Castiel sonrió y sin más se inclinó hasta besarle.

El sólo rememorar el sueño fue suficiente para hacerle flipar.

Coincidentemente, Jo también flipo, aunque por otra razón.

— ¿Por qué estas tan rojo? —Cuestionó con una siniestra y excesivamente dulce sonrisa. Dean maldijo por infinitésima vez al malparido que le había convertido en esta aberración.

—No me hinches los huevos, Jo —espetó sin mirarle. Tenía que pensar en cualquier cosa menos en Cas.

 _Cas._

¡Por la puta!

— ¿Cuáles huevos? ¿Los imaginarios? —Se burló la chica cogiéndole de los brazos hasta forzarle a darle la cara—. No te pongas así, que pareces cría de jardín infantil.

—Muy gracioso Joanna Beth —se defendió dándole donde más le dolía—. Ya quisiera verte yo en cuerpo de hombre, a ver si aguantas.

—Sería simple —contestó con un dedo en los labios, en pose meditabunda—. Sólo tendría que cascármela en la noche y de día tragarme un bidón de cerveza —rió falsamente—. Sabes que ese no es el tema, bobo.

— ¿Cuál es según tú? —Arremetió incorporándose, su mirada cargada de rabia—. Porque créeme que si se trata de aprender una lección y no volver a follarme una tía sin pedirle matrimonio antes, pues la doy por sabida.

—Idiota —le dio un coscorrón—. No sirve de nada llorar por la leche derramada. No tienes que volverte una princesa ni nada. Es una estupidez esa concepción de que mujer equivale a fragilidad —ladeó la cabeza—. El tema acá no es tu aspecto. El punto acá es qué sientes, qué quieres.

—Quiero ser yo mismo.

—Entonces, sé tú mismo.

—Mientras esté aquí —hizo un gesto con las manos simulando senos—. No puedo. No es parte de mí, antes no lo era y ahora no lo será.

—Ya lo es —rebatió Jo—. Este eres tú. Sé que quieres volver a ser tío, pero ser tío no es solo lucir como uno, mucho de ello va acá —tocó su siente— y acá —toco su corazón—. Y más que tío, eres persona. Sólo actúa como eres y ya. No te preocupes en reglas sociales, son banales y solamente reprimen.

—No pretendo volverme transformista o salirme del closet, sabes —ironizó amargamente. Después de haberse dado cuenta de lo que dijo, se arrepintió. Ese era la fibra sensible, el punto flaco.

Soñar con Cas comenzaba a despertar en él un cúmulo de emociones contradictorias, sumándole a eso, su yo mental le reprendía por ello. Cas es hombre, él también. Hombres con hombres no van, y por lo demás Dean no era gay.

—Sí, claro —sarcasmo fluyendo de Harvelle—. Si no es el caso, ¿por qué mencionarte a Cas hace que te sonrojes?

 _Touchè._

Dee enmudeció, tocada y hundida. Ahí iba de nuevo. Cas.

 _Cas._

 _Cas._

Ya no podía seguir comiéndose el cerebro con el tema. Y aunque algo, tal vez el proclamado instinto femenino, _mis cojones_ , le advertía que se iba a arrepentir, pero si no lo soltaba iba a…

Joder, qué marica.

—No lo sé —su voz emergió abatida—. ¡Lo único que quiero es que Cas deje de irrumpir en mis sueños!

—No me he inmiscuido en tus sueños, Dean.

Ah, no.

Sí, era oficial. Dean Winchester era toda una mujercita. Su instinto femenino era la prueba.

— _Me cago en la puta madre_ —pensó palmeándose la frente. Jo le dedicó una sonrisa de circunstancias antes de encarar al ángel.

Castiel se veía cabreado. Muy cabreado.

—Jo —el eco de su grave voz era tan oscuro como sus ojos en plena tormenta—. ¿Nos permites unos minutos?

—Seguro —concedió lanzándole una mirada de disculpa al Winchester, quien se rindió una vez más al bastardo destino que disfrutaba haciéndole mierda, literalmente.


	7. Capítulo 6

* * *

Capítulo 6.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó _la humana_ tratando de sonar normal. Normal y la mierda; ese nerviosismo no era normal, que ni siquiera cuando iba de cacería lo sentía. Se puso de pie y fue hasta la mesa-comedor para coger un vaso y luego se encaminó hasta el grifo para llenarlo de agua.

¡Agua! No hay derecho.

Se apoyó en los bordes del lavadero dándole la espalda a _su invitado_ , ocupado en tragar. Mientras pudiese evitar hablar, y de paso cagarla, mejor. De la boca muere el pez y él no quería ser bocadillo de ángel, gracias.

—Tú sabes lo que pasa, Dean.

—Cortemos las adivinanzas y vamos al grano —y ahí se va la paciencia, vaya que era fácil tocarle la moral, sobre todo ahora que las hormonas fomentaban su mal genio, ¡bravo! Dejo el vaso a medio tomar en el lavadero y volteó.

Y ahí se quedó.

Adiós espacio personal. Adiós subidón de coraje.

Hola estúpido _eyesex._

 _¿En qué momento Cas se acercó tanto?_

Que ojazos, tan azules y profundos como el mar. Y esa piel… se le antojaba cálida y tersa. Los labios partidos, pero tentadores y llenos. Sí. Dean sabía lo que pasaba. Quizá siempre lo supo. Mas, ahora era tan claro… era inútil negarlo, ocultarlo… fingir que no existía.

¿Y cuál era el punto de todas formas?

Tarde o temprano moriría, si no por una cacería por el paso del tiempo. Y por más que siguiera renegando de ello, su cuerpo no volvería a ser el de antes. Sumarle también que tenia treinta y tantos años y que no estaba en posición de sentarse a lamentarse. Nunca antes lo hizo, ahora menos que menos.

Y… tener a Cas tan cerca, tan palpable, tan real… Era cientos de veces más abrumador que en los sueños.

—A la mierda con todo —bisbisó para si antes de cogerle de las solapas de la gabardina y estrellarle contra la pared. El ángel le observó con ojos abiertos por la reacción pero no tuvo tiempo de protestar porque tan rápido como acabó acorralado, los labios de Dean atraparon los suyos en un choque hambriento y ansioso.

Ni lento ni perezoso, el ángel rodeó su estrecha cintura y ágilmente invirtió posiciones, alzándole para hacerse sitio entre sus piernas y confiriéndole a la pared bruscamente. Dean jadeó en su boca de dolor mas no se detuvo.

Y cielos… ¿Por qué no lo hizo antes?

La presión con la que Castiel le mantenía engrapado a la pared, el fuego que desprendía… Era tan…

Dean olvidó por segundos quien era; la boca demandante del ángel era mucho más interesante que oír a su consciencia recriminándole a viva voz que todo esto era una mariconada. Volvió a su complejo de macho siniestrado en cuanto se separó apenas para coger aire sin atreverse a abrir los ojos, su respiración errática y las mejillas templadas.

El mensajero del Señor le contempló en silencio, sus manos clavadas en sus caderas aminorando la fuerza del agarre hasta dejarle con los pies en el suelo. Podía sentir el caos en la mente del Winchester, también la ausencia total de rabia en contra suya. En todo caso, no es como si Castiel hubiese forzado nada, pero ya que se había dado la ocasión (que él nunca hubiera conseguido insinuarse sin evitar retractarse) no la iba a dejar pasar. No sabía a ciencia cierta cuando había comenzado, no obstante de un tiempo acá que en cuanto se topaba con muestras de afecto entre humanos (besos, abrazos) mientras deambulaba por la tierra, siempre terminaba preguntándose como seria abrazar a Dean, cómo se sentiría besar a Dean…

Dean, Dean. A cada segundo sin importar ni el donde ni el cuándo.

Entonces pasó que Dean fue víctima de una deidad, condenado para siempre a estar en un cuerpo de mujer.

Si alguna vez Castiel sintió fascinación por Dean Winchester, ahora era pura adoración. Y es que todas esas emociones que antes el cazador contenía emergían sin esfuerzo, sus ojos habían adquirido un brillo juguetón tal que al sonreír…

Sin aguantarlo más, Cas le estrechó con firmeza robándole un suspiro.

—Uhmm…—ronroneó el humano besándole con avidez, aferrándose con manos crispadas a los costados de su gabardina hundiéndose en el frenesí de la caricia, empero el ser celestial malinterpretó el gesto y renuente se apartó apenas de los labios del Winchester.

Dean abrió los ojos lentamente, como si temiese ver un orco. No, nada salido de la saga de Tolkien.

Sólo Cas.

Simplemente Cas.

De pronto se hallo sonriendo sin saber muy bien el porqué. ¿Y qué importaba?

— ¿Qué esperas? —Murmuró Dee jalando suavemente del ángel—. Bésame antes de que me arrepienta.

— ¿No… No estás…? —Cas ladeó la cabeza automáticamente.

— ¿Bromeando? —Se encogió de brazos—. No —meneó la cabeza—. Ya me cansé de comerme el coco con todo este temita de ser _Lalola_ y si tengo que lidiar con toda esta mierda al menos quiero… —apretó los labios de súbito. ¿Qué quería? Para si mismo estaba claro y no es que tuviese pelos en la lengua… ¿Por qué de repente la mirada de Castiel le intimidó? Le observaba ceñudo con un rictus que variaba entre la incertidumbre y desasosiego.

— ¿Qué quieres, Dean? —Inquirió agachándose hasta que sus narices se rozaron.

Eso era. Exactamente eso. Quería dejar de razonar, dejar de cuestionarse, meramente pegarse a la boca del ángel puesto que había pasado a ser el mejor analgésico para sus constantes jaquecas.

Dean fue a empinarse cuando en ese momento la voz de Jo irrumpió en el cuarto. El Winchester alcanzó a vislumbrar como el mensajero de Dios bajaba los brazos resignadamente antes de desvanecerse. El cuerpo se tornó demasiado para sus piernas y éstas cedieron haciéndole caer desastrosamente en el suelo, sus manos mesándose los largos cabellos sin delicadeza.

—Eh… Lo siento —lamentó la rubia sin atreverse a acercarse—. Créeme que toqué la puerta pero como no respondiente temí que te hubiese pasado algo…

—Ya —suspiró la castaña sin dirigirle la mirada—. No pasa nada… —rió amargamente.

—Dean… —intentó Jo hincándose a su lado al fin luego de mucha indecisión. Estiró una mano para despejarle la tez—. De verdad lo siento, no quise interrumpir.

—No interrumpiste nada —su cara se endureció—. De verdad. Ni siquiera sé por qué coño vino.

Harvelle suspiró pesadamente. Hay que ver que era obtuso. Rodó los ojos armándose de paciencia. Estaba hecho, aunque le ladrase o su madre le diera coscorrones, iba a conseguir su cometido, que ella también podía ser necia.

—Vino a verte, claramente —ironizó la chica sentándose con las piernas cruzadas, necesitaba estar cómoda para la larga tarea que le esperaba. Dean carraspeó molesto, mas, en cuanto Jo le enseñó una gomina para recogerse el cabello no tuvo remedio; ya sabía que no tenia caso. Si Joanna Beth quería conversar, te hincharía los huevos hasta conseguirlo. Aceptó desganadamente el objeto y se hizo una coleta—. Buena chica —bromeó Jo una vez vio que De ese cruzaba de piernas imitándole.

—No empieces —rumió entornando sus ojos verdes, amenazándole mientras las aletas de su nariz se expandían. La cazadora fingió que temblaba del miedo.

—Vale, Dee —se puso seria, cogiendo aire sonoramente—. Sé que te repelen los rodeos, así que te lo diré sin filtro. Le gustas a Castiel. Mucho. El pobre tío no tiene ni idea de cómo disimular. Y si antes te lanzaba su visión de rayos-x de tío, ahora te traspasa con ella.

— ¿De dónde putas sacaste eso? —Rió exageradamente. Ya, lo admitía. Cas siempre miraba. Mucho. Al punto acosador pero eso era normal en él… ¿cierto?

—Dean —advirtió—. ¿Quieres que te recuerde cómo te tenía contra la pared o dejamos el sarcasmo por las buenas?

Tocada y hundida.

¿O tocado?

¡La puta madre!

—Eres una…

—Gran observadora, sí. Una puta que no te dejará en paz hasta que admitas que te gusta el idiota de la gabardina, también —le picó la frente—. Anda, Dee. Los vi a punto de besarse, ¿qué eso no te hace eco?

—Ni te imaginas, ya ni siquiera duermo —ironizó. Y eso que Jo no sabía que sí se habían besado. Maldito el día en que se dejo llevar.

—Por si no sabias, hasta Sam se dio cuenta —el rostro de la Winchester se puso blanco—. ¿No iras a decirme que Sam y yo estamos miopes? —Cerró los ojos por unos segundos, dándole espacio a su amigo, amiga, Dee, para que recordase respirar cuando se estuviese asfixiando. Parpadeó enérgicamente escogiendo sus palabras—. En serio, ¿cuál es el problema? ¿Es por qué estás en este cuerpo o porque Cas luce como hombre?

—No luce, es un hombre —rebatió con cejas alzadas, elemental querida Harvelle.

—Es un ángel, genio. Son manifestaciones de energía, no necesitan envase y menos género —reprendió—. No te estás convirtiendo en gay si eso es lo que te molesta y a Cas le daría exactamente lo mismo si tuvieras tres ojos o fueses una copia de Gollum.

—Ah, ya basta. ¡No estamos en una novela de Nora Roberts!

 _Paff._

Ouch, que bruta que era a veces la dulce Jo.

— ¡Con mis novelas no te metes tarado! —Aulló. Luego se puso de pie y se fue echando humo hasta el servicio donde cerró de portazo.

¿Estaría Jo con el periodo?

Dean se pasó las manos por la cara. Ni modo, ella le había soportado cuando ni él lo hacía, así que mínimo tenerle paciencia. Se deslizó hasta tumbarse en el piso, sus ojos fijos en la bombilla que alumbraba lúgubremente la estancia.

 _¿Qué quieres, Dean?_

… _a Cas le daría exactamente lo mismo si tuvieras tres ojos o fueses una copia de Gollum._

— ¡ARGH! ¡Me cago en puta! —Chilló Jo. Dean se permitió una pequeña risita antes de levantarse e ir a ver qué necesitaba. ¿Dónde había dejado las tabletas de Predual? ¿Y el guatero?

 **OoO**

Pasaron semanas antes de que Dean se acostumbrase a que Sam le llamase _hermana_ sin crisparse. A Bobby no le veía desde el incidente, pero no se quejaba de que haya cambiado el _hijo_ por _hija_ cuando hablaban por teléfono, asimismo el que Ellen le llamase seguido o el que Jo le mandase mensajes de texto había terminado siendo parte de la rutina y no es que no le agradase. Era extraño, sí, mas se había encariñado tanto con esos pequeños detalles que un día sin ellos era difícil de sobrellevar.

Y Cas…

Castiel no había vuelto a aparecer desde que se besaron. Y aunque la Winchester ya no luchaba contra el recuerdo de ese contacto, muy agradable por lo demás, no ayudaba a desvanecerlo. Se hacía cada vez más latente a medida que el tiempo transcurría y no conforme con ello también lo soñaba.

Para su suerte últimamente estaban plagados de trabajo, así que con suerte contaba con un par de horas para asearse y dormir. Estaba más a gusto de ese modo, sin tanta coladera de sesos. Sí, por ahora quería seguir corriendo tras bastardos, curando las eventuales heridas de Sammy, tal vez buscando nuevas formas en las que lidiar con sus cambios de humor o sencillamente dejarse abrazar por Sammy sin oponer resistencia.

No necesitaba más complicaciones.

…

 _No te estás convirtiendo en gay si eso es lo que te molesta._

—Ahhhhh…. —rezongó masajeándose el puente de la nariz. Iba a darle una paliza a Jo si seguía escribiéndole en ese tono. Ella y sus métodos experimentales de enseñanza (tortura) a prueba de subnormales.

— ¿Dee?

Dean levantó la cabeza de los reportes policiales de este mes, cediéndole toda su atención a su hermano.

— ¿Qué hay?

— ¿Estás bien? Luces abatida —señaló el Winchester acercando su mano para medirle la temperatura; un mal habito adquirido.

Dean interceptó su extremidad lo más educadamente que pudo y negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Hay algo que te preocupa entonces?—insistió sin dejar de estudiarle minuciosamente. En cuanto su hermana evadió sus ojos supo que había acertado. Evocó lo que Jo le había dicho; rememoró palabra a palabra lo que Cas le había confesado… Quizás… — ¿Echas de menos a Cas?

— ¡¿Qué?

Samuel Winchester sonrió cuando notó como esa nariz llena de pecas empezaba a enrojecerse. Dee estaba adorable cuando pretendía enfado.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Supernatural pertenecen a Eric Kripke, por lo que esta historia no persigue fines de lucro.
> 
> Pairing: Este es un girl!Dean/Castiel.
> 
> Spoilers: Ninguno realmente. Tal vez ubicado entre la cuarta y quinta temporada.

Capitulo 7.

 

Dean resopló. Que Sam le contemplase exhibiendo aquellos adorables hoyuelos no ayudaba a mantener su postura de "estoy de malas porque quiero". Finalmente cerró los ojos y se rindió.

 

— Deja de mirarme como borreguito degollado —murmuró enfocándole con ojos turbulentos.

 

— _Dee_ —intentó  sin mucho éxito.

 

— Puede que ya me valga madre el que tíos me miren como presa, o que usar _bra_ ya no sea incomodo... Pero Cas...

 

— Se que os gustáis —aseveró Sam en un suspiro, como si temiese que un tifón le azotase en cualquier segundo. Su hermana se limitó a masajearse el puente de la nariz.

 

— Jo te fue con el cuento, ¿verdad? —No fue pregunta, sonó más que nada a un hecho y para cuando Sammy asintió condescendiente no hubo lugar a las dudas—. Pequeña chismosa… —resolló con una falsa molestia. Parpadeó concentrada en la constitución de la mesa, sopesando su actuar… pero no pudo. Nunca había premeditado sus acciones y de repente se cuestionó firmemente por qué mierda iba a empezar a hacerlo ahora…

 

—No pienso que sea algo malo, Dean —intervino el otro Winchester, sacándole de sus cavilaciones. Y cuando realmente Sam hablaba serio, no usaba el cursi diminutivo.

 

—Sammy…

 

—Jo, la verdad, sólo me puso en alerta en que tú te comportabas distinta cuando Cas estaba alrededor, lo demás fue cosa mía —sonrió socarronamente—. Quería cerciorarme de las intenciones del ángel para con mi hermana.

 

Dean le dio una colleja.

 

— ¡Serás bastardo! —Ladró completamente ruborizada—. ¡Para empezar no soy una tía y tampoco necesito que te entrometas en mis asuntos! —Su hermano rodó los ojos.

 

— ¿Podrías ser razonable por al menos cinco minutos? —Interpeló el cazador con mirada severa—. El mundo no gira en una cuestión de sexos; sé que este último tiempo has estado jodida por todos los cambios pero ¿te has detenido a pensar que pasarte estancada rechazando lo que ahora eres no te llevará a ninguna parte?

 

Dean apartó la mirada, herida por ese golpe bajo mas por eso su hermano no se detuvo.

 

—Tratamos de remediarlo y tú misma comprendiste que no había nada que hacer. No entiendo porque te cuesta tanto aceptar a tu nuevo yo cuando lo primordial no ha variado ni un ápice —el Winchester exhaló—. Seguimos cazando, recorriendo el país en el Impala… incluso tienes “licencia” para hacerlo…

 

Quiso decir muchas cosas en su defensa. Sin embargo nada salió de sus labios mientras las palabras seguían llegando a sus oídos.

 

—Dee —susurró Samuel entonces más calmado al darse cuenta del mutismo de la cazadora—. Dime cuál es el verdadero problema… Quiero ayudarte.

 

Incapaz de rehuir a aquella petición, Dean enfocó su rostro hacia aquel hombre que alguna vez había cargado en brazos para sacarle de una casa en llamas. Si había alguien con quien podría y quería ser completamente honesto, este era Sam. Su hermanito Sammy.

 

—Ya no sé quién soy… —Musitó—. Y Cas… Cas es sólo la punta del iceberg —soltó una risa sin vida—. Cas me va a volver loco, Sam. No sé qué hace o cómo, pero basta que se aparezca para que me bata todo en lo que creo y confío. Y lo peor no es sólo eso…—trago saliva en pos de sacarse el sabor amargo que se asentaba en su boca. No hubo caso—. Lo peor… es que por más que me diga que estoy loco… Cas… No quiero que se aparte de mí.

 

—Él te quiere.  Me lo dijo.

 

Ella rió.

 

Se apartó el flequillo de la frente y se quedó dura mirando a Sam. ¿Qué acababa de decir?

 

—Lo que oíste —corroboró él adelantándose—. Cas te quiere. Aunque no pretende darte “más problemas” de los que ya tienes —añadió haciendo comillas con los dedos.

 

El rostro de Dean Winchester adquirió toda la gama de colores posibles y viables antes de fruncir el ceño y rechinar los dientes. Cómo se atrevió… Rauda se puso de pie y cogió su cazadora.

 

— ¿A dónde vas?—Preguntó Sam en un halo de voz. ¿Pero qué rayos estaba pasando por la cabeza de su hermana mayor?

 

—A darle una zurra a un estúpido ángel —le amenazó con la mirada—. Ni lo intentes Sam. Ni te atrevas a justificarlo, Cas es un retardado hijo de puta y nada que me digas en tu fachada de guía espiritual me valdrá.

 

— ¿Puedo saber al menos por qué te cabreas con Cas? —Se encogió de hombros—. El tío no ha hecho nada que merezca pena capital.

 

Dean esbozó una media sonrisa cargada de suficiencia.

 

—El muy gilipollas dijo algo que no debía decirte a ti… —su cabello se meció con gracia cuando se volteó y desapareció tras la puerta del cuartucho de motel.

 

Sam bufó sopesando sus palabras y en cuestión de segundos se largó a reír.

 

Al final, Cas no conocería la amargura del amor no correspondido…

 

**oOo**

Castiel aguardaba. No es que necesitase específicamente de una oración para aparecerse ante los Winchester, no. Se había autoimpuesto la tarea de visitarles de manera anónima e invisible pero ya empezaba a extrañar los rezos de Dean. No es que quisiese ignorar los de Sam, mas, siempre notaba un candor distinto en la voz de mayor de los hermanos aunque sus palabras no fuesen siempre muy devotas.

 

No obstante, desde _aquel_ suceso, Cas no había sido capaz de añorar oír la voz de Dean sin evocar el calor de su cuerpo y la tersura de sus labios, sintiendo un peso añadido en su Gracia, de modo que no se sentía capaz de chequear el estado de los cazadores.

 

Por segundos deseó tener a Anna cerca para preguntarle que le estaba pasando. Ella conocía bien ambos extremos de la vara. Sabía lo que era ser un ángel y había caído, palpando las limitaciones y atesorando las virtudes de ser humano. Seguramente le indicaría el camino correcto para dilucidarlo todo.

 

Y cuando Castiel contempló como el cielo comenzaba a tomar un color anaranjado indicando que el anochecer se acercaba lo oyó.

 

Dean le llamaba.

 

_Castiel, dónde quiera que estés, trae tu culo emplumado aquí ahora mismo._

El ángel no tardó en acudir, aterrizando en un aleteo de plumas detrás de la cazadora.

 

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Inquirió con tono neutral en esa voz para nada terrenal. Dean respingó en respuesta y giró sobre sus talones imprimiendo rudeza en sus movimientos.

 

— ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que avises cuando te apareces? —Riñó con ojos entornados. Luego acortó la distancia entre ambos, observándole meticulosamente. Castiel correspondió al atisbo casi sin parpadear, sin presiones ni prisas. Dean gruñó al cabo de unos minutos y le cogió de las solapas de la gabardina—. ¿Se puede saber por qué coño usas a mi hermano de celestino?

 

El ángel ladeó la cabeza sin enterarse de nada.

 

— ¡No te hagas el desentendido, Cas! —Espetó perdiendo la cabeza—. Sabes bien lo que le dijiste a Sam.

 

—No veo un problema en ello, Dean —razonó luego, sin amago de sacarse de encima a la chica de ojos verdes.

 

 _Será cabrón_ , pensó la Winchester de pronto concentrada en los labios del ángel. Evocó el sueño que se repetía eternamente en sus noches y se maldijo por la escasez de coraje que sentía ahora. Por instantes pensó si esta casi irrisoria situación hubiese acontecido si no tuviese envase de mujer. _No_ , se dijo. No iba a retroceder diez pasos después de haber avanzado dos; no iba a permitir que Sam le repitiese de nuevo el sermón…

 

El ángel estaba demasiado manso, advirtió pronto. Casi a gusto con la cercanía.

 

_Cas te quiere._

Claro. Esa era la razón de todo, el gran porqué del meollo. El motivo porque estaba aquí, sujetándole como si quisiera amedrentarle. Era absurdo, sí, pero Dean se sentía violento ante la idea de que el angelito fuese de cazador en cazador profesando su cariño por ella como en el idílico mundo pintado por los cuentos de hadas.

 

No, por muy mujer que se viese, no iba dejar que Bobby, Sam y Jo le atormentasen por el resto de vida que le quedaba. Si Cas quería retribución iba a tener que…

 

¿Retribución?

 

Desde que le conoció, Dean siempre se sintió incomodo cuando el ángel se le acercaba o le miraba demasiado. Había notado que sólo se comportaba así con él y quizás una parte de su subconsciente, esa de soy-super-hetero-que-te-cagas, había hecho caso omiso pero ahora… ahora simplemente no podía evitarla. Estaba ahí, más latente que nunca y si no la oía… si no volvía a besar a Cas aquí y ahora iba a terminar de enloquecer por completo.

 

—Óyeme bien, Cas —advirtió apegándose más al nombrado, convirtiendo su voz en un susurro—. No puedes hablar de ese tema ni con Sam, ni con Jo, ni con nadie, sólo conmigo.

 

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó en un murmullo cuando sintió como la humana aflojaba lentamente su agarre y deslizaba las manos hasta su espalda.

 

—Porque… —acercó el rostro al de Cas, clavando sus ojos en los profundos ojos azules del soldado de Dios—… si se enteran de que hice esto, no me dejaran vivir en paz —sonrió de lado antes de hacer presión con sus manos, atrayéndole y capturando sus labios con los propios. Castiel tardó unos segundos en asimilar lo que pasaba; tan solo el roce del cabello de Dean contra la piel de su mejilla le hizo reaccionar. Sin demora rodeó su cintura con ambas manos, besándole lenta y pausadamente.

 

—Deanna —musitó en su oído cuando primó la necesidad de respirar, sin querer soltarle del todo. La cazadora quedó rígida en cuestión de segundos.

 

— ¿Cómo… me llamaste? —Se apartó lo suficiente para encararle.

 

—Los nombres varían con el género, ¿me equivoco? —Dijo sin dejar de mirarla. La Winchester rememoró las palabras de Sammy inevitablemente. Tanto su hermano como Bobby, Jo e incluso Ellen usaban ese fastidioso diminutivo con ella, en cambio Cas…

 

—Sí, pero tío… ¿usar el nombre de mi abuela? —… Cas seguía usando, en esencia, su nombre.

 

—No pareces a gusto cuando Sam te llama Dee, pero si lo prefieres puedo…

 

—No —le cortó con un ademán—. No me llames así —Se rascó la mejilla en un tic nervioso. ¿Nervios? Empezaba a actuar como tía otra vez… Ups, corrección. Para efectos prácticos, era una tía. Se aclaro la voz—. Ejem… Deanna… me vale.

 

Cas le cogió de las mejillas con ambas manos, sus facciones serenas infundían una paz y alegría infinitas que fluyeron directamente al alma de Dean, sumiéndole en un poco común éxtasis espiritual.

 

—Te quiero, Deanna —confesó entonces antes de volver a besarle.

 

Dean cerró los ojos y se olvidó de lo demás.

**OoO**

 

Jo irrumpió en la habitación con el cabello revuelto y la respiración agitada. Sam se asomó creyendo que se trataba de Dean empero al ver a la joven en tal estado no tardó en preguntarle qué había pasado.

 

—Los demonios… —jadeó mientras Sam le guiaba hacia una silla, señalándole que se sentase—. Rufus y mi mamá dieron con un grupo —tomó una bocanada de aire—. Planean un ataque a gran escala Sam.

 

— ¿Cuál es el objetivo? —Inquirió el otro cazador, intentando usar la lógica con tan poca información—. Aún quedan sellos sin romper y en los últimos meses no han hecho grandes movimientos —añadió luego.

 

—La profecía —dijo Jo ya más calmada—. Bobby dio con ella. Aparentemente el Hombre Justo que inicia el Apocalipsis es quien puede romper el último cerrojo. Sam, van a ir tras Dean.

 

El Winchester sacudió la cabeza hasta que contempló a la rubia con extrema seriedad. Dean acababa de salir y…Rayos.

 

—Debemos ir a buscar a Dean —anunció dirigiéndose a la mesita de noche para coger las llaves del Impala y una pistola que estaba escondida debajo de la almohada de la cama que usaba—. Espérame en el lote de estacionamiento.

 

Harvelle asintió, sacó el móvil del bolsillo delantero de sus vaqueros y comenzó a marcarle a los demás cazadores mientras salía de la estancia.

 

Sam exhaló con pesadez tratando de apartar los malos augurios de su mente.

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Capítulo 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Supernatural pertenecen a Eric Kripke, por lo que esta historia no persigue fines de lucro.
> 
> Pairing: Este es un girl!Dean/Castiel.
> 
> Spoilers: Ninguno realmente. Tal vez ubicado entre la cuarta y quinta temporada.

Jo mantenía la mandíbula tensa, ojos enfocados al frente aún cuando realmente no veía por dónde iban realmente. Sam intentó comunicarse con Dean pero puesto que no contestó su celular, el cazador optó por activar el GPS para ubicarle… O eso esperaba.

—Jo —resopló Sam con cejas crispadas—. Recuérdame en qué lugar fue la última redada de los demonios.

—Hace dos semanas; en Columbus, Indiana. Fue una matanza —pasó saliva sin atreverse a mirar al Winchester—. ¿Crees que…?

El cazador le vio de reojo, concentrándose en las facciones tensas de su rostro. Era evidente en lo que pensaba.

—No. Algo me dice que Dean está con Cas; quizás no oyó el móvil. Aun así, es primordial avisarle lo que sabemos ahora para que esté alerta—concluyó pestañeando cuando se topó con semáforo en rojo. Harvelle aprovechó la instancia para estirarse un poco y evaluando la información recibida no tardó en contemplar a Sam con curiosidad.

—No me digas que… No —sonrió ante el cabeceo afirmativo del Winchester—. ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que _Dee_ iba por Cas, sobretodo aquella vez que les pille en actitud sospechosa.

El semáforo cambio a verde y el coche volvió a andar. La vocecilla del aparato indicando de tomar la próxima salida. Sam tuvo una reacción tardía algo caótica.

— ¿Hay algo que no me haya contado, señorita Harvelle? —Inquirió con cejas crispadas.

La rubia soltó una risita ya más relajada.

—Vamos, ¿no irás a decirme que eres de esos hermanos celosos, Sam? —Le picó con una sonrisa traviesa—. Pensé que ese era Dean.

—No, no lo soy. Pero las cosas han cambiado un poco —se defendió con una mueca—. Además, Dean… Ya sabes cómo es, nunca cuenta lo que realmente siente y no quiero que… No es que piense mal de Cas, que no lo hago, sin embargo…

—Sin embargo quieres a los dos y no quieres que se hagan daño, ¿cierto? —Atajó la joven en un murmullo, de pronto pensativa.

—Exacto —aseveró el joven haciendo una pausa que pareció eterna—. No quisiera incomodarte pero me siento tentado a preguntarte… cómo te sientes tú al respecto.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque sé que ibas por Dean, Jo —musitó.

El sonido del motor fue todo lo que se hizo notar el resto del trayecto.

**OoO**

Dean no sabía muy bien que hacer ahora. Prácticamente se había confesado y había dejado que Cas le besase a placer (no que le desagradase la idea, por supuesto) pero había llegado inevitablemente al ¿y ahora qué?

Se suponía que él lo sabía; Castiel era ángel y no tenía ni puñeta idea de cómo iban las relaciones humanas… lamentablemente, Dean tampoco ya que su historial era la gran razón de que ahora fuese _Deanna_. Involuntariamente se estremeció.

Castiel no estaba incomodo, qué va. Llevaba mucho rato abrazándole sin mediar palabra y no es que el silencio fuese molesto, pero Dean no estaba muy acostumbrado a silencios tan prolongados gracias al parlanchín de Sammy.

Y todavía no se acostumbraba a las muestras abiertas de afecto.

Pero podría…

… más adelante.

Se aclaró la voz sin atreverse de quitar sus brazos de la espaldota (¿en serio, desde cuando Cas tiene la espalda tan ancha?) del ángel. Hacía frío, que quede claro. Para su suerte o desgracia, según se mire, un bolsillo de su vaquero captó tanto su atención como la del ángel; se trataba de su móvil que parecía dispuesto a saltar de su sitio de tanto vibrar para hacerse notar.

 _Dee_ se alejó unos pocos centímetros para contestar y de paso enfriarse, aunque la voz chillona de Sam tras el aparato bien podría equivaler a la de un anuncio comercial.

— ¡Maldita sea Dean, ¿por qué rayos no atendías el teléfono?! —Gruñó el Winchester recibiendo un ruedo de ojos por parte de la Harvelle.

—Hola Sammy —fingió dulzura—. ¿Extrañaste a tu hermana mayor y sientes el síndrome del nido vacío? —Tras la línea se escuchó como Sam soltaba una exasperación y Jo profería un "dámelo ya" y un "joder, ojos al frente".

— _Dee_ , oye bien lo que voy a decirte —comenzó la rubia sin dejar espacio a puyas—. Mamá y Bobby dieron con la profecía completa del Hombre Justo. No se ha terminado Dean, van a ir a por ti así que tienes que decirme dónde rayos estas antes de que—

La llamada se terminó súbitamente, y la castaña miro con ceño fruncido al aparato antes de reintentar la comunicación. En ese instante el sutil tacto de Castiel fue todo lo que percibió cuando le cogió de la muñeca y jaló con fuerza hacia sí. Segundos después un agujero bajo la tierra se abrió y de él emergieron de un parpadeo cientos de demonios.

—Eres rápido, colega —increpó entonces un demonio con un marcado acento inglés—. Pero lamento arruinar el ambiente, necesitamos al… ¿cómo prefieres que te llame, cariño?

— ¿Quién putas eres? —increpó Dean sin zafarse de Cas, quien tampoco parecía dispuesto a soltarle ahora.

—El nombre es Crowley —prosiguió con un elegante andar—. Y he venido por el Hombre Justo… aunque veo que ha… sufrido cambios —rió.

—Ya te voy a hacer cambios yo —espetó Deanna sacando el cuchillo de Ruby—. ¿O te intimidan las tías con cojones?

Crowley soltó una carcajada, recibiendo el beneplácito del ejército tras él.

—Estaría encantado, dulzura, pero antes de que mida tus "cojones", voy a tener que encargarme de otro asuntillo —sus ojos se desviaron a Castiel que de un momento a otro había relegado a la cazadora a su retaguarda—. Vaya, vaya, angelito, parece ser que estás por incendiarte por la humana —sonrió maliciosamente ganándose una mirada que congelaría los icebergs por parte del mensajero del Señor—. Me encanta la esencia de la tentación y no quisiera interponerme entre vosotros, pero lamentablemente he de asegurarme de que mi estatus no cambie.

— ¿A qué mierda te refieres? —Continúo la Winchester—. Porque si es por el último sello, la tienes clara que voy abrírtelo para que el rey de los mamones al que adoráis salga de su prisión.

— ¿Ayudar a Lucifer? —Crowley casi se atora con su nombre—. Veo que no sabes que por ahora estoy en lo alto de la cadena de comando y por supuesto quiero quedarme con la empresa; por lo demás, así que eres quien puede romper el último sello, también puedes destruirlo y todos ganaríamos.

— ¿No eres aliado de Lilith? —Cuestionó el ángel frenando la tentativa de Dean de escaparse de su protección. El demonio rodó los ojos.

—Creo que eso ya lo deje claro, colega —espiró—. Como decía, estoy por negocios, porque créeme que serás muy solicitada por nosotros los demonios, sea cual sea el bando, y claro que quisiera contar con tu voluntaria cooperación.

— ¿Cuál es tu oferta? —atajó la humana.

— ¡Deanna! —Le riñó el ángel.

—Tranquilos, no quiero destruir tan singular relación como la vuestra. Pero creo que estarías encantada de volver… a ser tú, ¿no es así?

Dean dejó de sonreír con suficiencia para dar paso a la desolación en sus facciones. Volver a ser hombre… No era posible, ellos buscaron soluciones y no habían dado con una pero ahora…


	10. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9.

— ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de ignorarme? ̶ Inquirió sin dejar de mirar hacia la carretera. Tenía suficiente con el interrogatorio al que Sam y Jo la habían sometido, no quería sumar a Cas en el mismo juego, mas el ángel permanecía sometido a su mutismo desde el tal Crowley había aparecido.

Ni siquiera había hecho amago de transportarle de vuelta al motel, sólo se había aparecido en el asiento de copiloto del Impala, expectante a que Deanna se subiese y condujese.

—Cas… —insistió una vez más aprovechando la luz roja de un semáforo. Giró apenas el cuello para observarle, pero el ángel ni siquiera correspondió a su intento mas sí entrecerró los ojos y exhaló con pesadez.

—Dudaste —pronunció con voz más ronca de lo usual, rígido mirando hacia el frente y al mismo tiempo a la nada—. Querías negociar con el demonio, Deanna —y entonces le clavó sus ojos azules que vislumbraban la amenaza de una tormenta. La Winchester separó los labios para replicar más sus ojos se abrieron asombrados por el golpe sin aviso. El sonido de bocinas tras del coche le forzó a fijarse en que estaba creando un taco, alentando a la imaginativa labia de los demás conductores. Retomó la marcha.

La humana se mordió el labio mientras sus manos se tensaban en el volante. Genial, jodidamente genial; ahora parecía que estaba teniendo una pelea de recién casados.

Y un momento. Que ella no… Vale, no. Sí que el ofrecimiento le dejó marcando ocupado. Tanto tiempo buscando el modo de volver a ser él mismo y de pronto tenía que aparecer ese amasijo burdo de Morrisey a proponerle la solución. Ah, y no olvidemos que todo eso sucedería si aceptaba trabajar con un demonio. ¡Un demonio, por todos los cielos!

En este punto, fue inevitable recordar la cara amenazante de Jo, como diciéndole "Inténtalo y te arranco los ovarios", y qué decir de Sammy, que había puesto su expresión de Santa Teresa de Calcuta en acción.

—Pero no lo hice —dijo al cabo de unos minutos ensimismada en sus pensamientos—. ¿Acaso olvidaste como partió todo esto, Cas? Contigo sacándome del Infierno por negociar con demonios, así que no porque esté en este cuerpo significa que me he vuelto retardada mental —añadió con el ceño fruncido y los labios tenso, como si estuviera a punto de lanzársele encima y sacudirlo porque si.

Castiel alzo las cejas imperceptiblemente aunque no emitió palabra. Su cuerpo se había soltado ante sus palabras y por instantes le pareció a Dee que se estaba encogiendo en el asiento.

—Aún quieres volver a ser hombre, lo sé —aseveró entonces, sus labios formando una fina línea y la voz… la voz carecía de matiz alguno. Dean le contempló de reojo por segundos antes de detener el coche a un costado de la carretera.

Una vez que apagó el motor, suspiró y se pasó la mano por el rostro. Ese gesto tan de él, ahora era un reflejo en ella cuando se sentía frustrada. Se acomodo mejor para vislumbrar sin impedimentos al ángel.

— ¿Realmente quieres que te responda a eso, Cas? —Espiró con pesadez—. Porque no sé en qué situación se encuentra nuestra "relación" ahora —y aquí Cas le mira duro y fijo, como si se sintiese ofendido por señalarlo siquiera— pero no soy del tipo extrovertido en cuanto a… mis mierdas —cogió aire pestañeando reiteradamente, nerviosa por esa inescrutable mirada en el ángel—. Como sea, creo que es obvio que quiero volver a ser yo —alzo la mano al ver que Castiel se disponía a interrumpirla—. Ya me conozco el sermón, Cas, así que ahórratelo. Tengo suficiente de esa mierda —se aclaró la voz desviando sus ojos del ángel por instantes—. Y… ya sé que no hay vuelta atrás. Así que, déjate de drama, porque no me venderé otra vez. Alégrate, ¿ok? No tendrás que ir a buscarme al agujero de nuevo, paso de él.

El silencio se acentuó y las miradas distaban de encontrarse entre la nebulosa de ideas y sentimientos. Mas, ella deseaba que Cas dijese algo, lo que fuera porque por una extraña razón no toleraba la idea de que estuviese descontento con ella.

—Estaría dispuesto a salvarte siempre, sin siquiera dudarlo —aseveró el mensajero de Dios como si estuviera haciendo una promesa y Dean lucho contra el cosquilleo que le recorrió en cuando él pronunció esas palabras—. Aunque, si no crees en ti misma… no me es posible hacerlo.

Y de un momento al otro Cas estaba tan cerca, exudando esa calidez que era imposible de obviar, como si te sumergieras en luz. _Dee_ ancló sus ojos en aquellos celestiales sintiendo como una vez más se rendía ante y a él. Ya ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para combatir lo que fuere que Cas provocase en ella; tampoco quería hacerlo más.

—Creo en ti Deanna —musitó cuando sus rostros estaban tan cerca que la respiración era una sola.

La cazadora sonrió son suficiencia aceptando aquella mano que iba en busca de la suya.

—Y yo creo que… te estás volviendo un cursi, Cas —asestó con gracia. El ángel ladeó la cabeza en confusión y ella sólo soltó una risa clara y genuina en respuesta.

—Te quiero, Deanna —confesó luego, estelas de recelo impregnándose de su gracia.

—Dime algo nuevo —sonrió _Dee_ antes de empinarse y depositar un breve beso en sus labios.

No supo cómo ocurrió, pero minutos más tarde tenía a un ángel encima besándole como si no hubiese mañana. Y tenía razón, se dijo la humana apartándose un poco para recuperar el aliento.

—Como si fuera el último día en la Tierra —murmuró mas para sí misma que para los dos. Cas asintió apenas antes de apresar nuevamente sus labios con los propios.

**OoO**

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Exigió Sam llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

—Sam… —advirtió Jo en un intento esteril.

Bobby y Ellen se miraron sin saber qué decir. Lo que habían descubierto con la ayuda de Rufus definitivamente no eran buenas nuevas.

—No me pidas imposibles, Jo —rebatió enérgicamente—. ¡No me pidan tranquilidad ahora que sé que Dee tiene que sacrificarse para salvar al mundo!

—Hijo… —Bobby le llamó con pesar, debatiéndose entre acercarse a confortarle o simplemente quedarse donde estaba—. Aún hay fragmentos perdidos de la profecía, no sabemos si en ellos hay alguna salida a esto.

—Tiene razón —corroboró Ellen intercambiando mensajes silenciosos con su hija—. Tenemos una pista; en Tennessee han abierto una exposición de reliquias y según otros cazadores, hay papiros tan antiguos que podrían ser de la época cuneiforme.

—Ustedes no entienden —el Winchester se dejó caer en un silla, su tez cubierta por sus manos—. No pude salvarle cuando fue a dar al Infierno; no puedo perderle de nuevo…

Jo aclaró la vista, su nariz enrojecida y sus labios temblorosos, y aun así poso una mano en Sam para transmitirle apoyo.

—Descuida Sam —aseguró la Harvelle—. Cas no dejara que eso suceda. Y nosotros tampoco.

_Y yo tampoco_ , se dijo el cazador tomando la mano de Jo. _No dejaré que mi hermana muera para darle fin al apocalipsis… No lo permitiré._

 


	11. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10.

Cuando Deanna entró en el cuarto de motel que compartía con Sam, no pudo avanzar más que unos cuantos pasos. El que cuatro pares de ojos le contemplasen como si se tratase de una aparición le dio mala espina.

— ¿Quién se murió que me ven así? —Cuestionó en son de broma, lo cual no fue efectivo ya que Sam abandonó su lugar al lado de una Jo con claros indicios de haber llorado y se le acercó— Sammy… —su tez se desfiguró al ver los ojos de su hermano, vacíos e insípidos— ¿qué sucede?

Bobby se aproximó hacia _Dee_ con unos folios en las manos, una vez que esta los tomó, regresó a su sitio masajeándose la barbilla en un gesto ausente; Ellen que estaba al lado de su hija, simplemente le hizo un gesto con la mano y ambas se retiraron en silencio.

— ¿Qué son estos papeles? —Preguntó Dean, su mirada indecisa entre los dos cazadores. El menor de los Winchester soltó un gemido de dolor antes de estrecharle en sus brazos—. Sam, me estás haciendo flipar…

—Esa es la traducción de la profecía del Hombre Justo —respondió Bobby sin observarle, su peso contra la mesita que servía de desayunador—. Ya sabes la parte donde sólo tú puedes hacer algo con el último sello… —la cazadora asintió sin más reservas mientras hacía esfuerzos porque desasirse de su hermano menor.

—Sam. Sam —trató por milésima vez—. Ya dime de qué coño va todo esto.

Sólo entonces el aludido obedeció, y las lágrimas que corriendo lentamente por sus mejillas fueron peor que un azote para la mayor de los Winchester. Mucho peor.

—Significa que… —su nariz se arrugó en un fútil intento de retener las lágrimas venideras— para acabar con el apocalipsis, tú tienes que morir.

El asombro duro milésimas de segundo, el entendimiento alcanzó su peak a los minutos que trascurrieron después de que Sam volviese a enterrar su cara en su cuello, la resignación se apoderó del tiempo luego que se dio cuenta de que había decretado su destino.

_Como si fuera el último día en la Tierra…_

El pensamiento adquirió libre albedrio entonces, deambulando por pasajes marcados de pruebas, sacrificios y dolor para luego desembocar en una figura, en el vaivén grácil de la gabardina de un ángel.

Cas.

Y su rostro cuando se habían separado. Esa extraña sensación de despedida en el ambiente. El sentimiento innombrable de aferrarse al confort que Cas implicaba.

Cerró los ojos, contando.

1, 2,3…

No, el recato a las pelotas.

Una sonrisa rota fue lo único que su cuerpo elaboró para hacerle juicio a como se sentía por dentro.

—No seas llorón, Sam —musitó dándole palmaditas en la zona lumbar— Ya no eres un crio.

—Dean… —resolló el nombrado.

—Que ciego —rió apenas— ¿No ves que ahora soy una tía buena? Hasta Cas se rindió a mis encantos —se aventuró a apartarle y para suerte suya, el mastodonte que tenia por hermano se movió.

—Sammy —sus cejas se tensan y su mirada se endurece como puede—. Este es el trabajo familiar; mamá y papá fueron los primeros en irse por ello, ¿por qué pensaste que con nosotros sería diferente?

—Pero Dean…

—Yo empecé esto —le cortó sin reparos—. Además, ¿Cuántas veces has salvado mi trasero?

—No pude evitar que fueras al Infierno…. —Sam le dio la espalda mesándose los cabellos, permitiéndole ver la panorámica del cuartucho; Bobby se había marchado también en algún momento sin ser notado—. No importa cuanta mierda haya de por medio, así es como funcionamos _Dee_ —espetó—. Nos salvamos el culo mutuamente y ya.

— ¿Y qué quieres? —Rebatió, sus manos abiertas— ¿Qué sigamos así eternamente? Tío, no se puede. Vamos Sam, siempre odiaste esta vida y ahora de que puedes ponerle un fin ¿te retractas?

— ¡Es tu vida _Dee_!

— ¡Son 6 mil millones versus la mía! ¡¿No te parece que la diferencia es enorme?!

—Si es por toda la mierda de que torturaste en el Infierno, ¡ya olvídalo!

—No, Sam… —sacudió la cabeza, su cabello meciéndose con el acto—. Esto es más grande que tú y yo. Y si no es por voluntad propia, Crowley o incluso la misma Lilith meterán sus pestilentes pezuñas en esto.

—Entonces usemos al tal Crowley para que se encargue de Lilith, ¡pero no te lances a la hoguera tú sola!

Deanna rió, la decepción absorbió sus facciones.

— ¿No aprendiste nada con Ruby, Sam? —Inquirió con pesar—. Yo sí, hermano. Aprendí que si veo un demonio, le entierro el cuchillo.

**OoO**

Esa noche Dean se mantuvo despierto. Sam y él no había vuelto a dirigirse la palabra desde entonces y pese a que Jo le convenció de que lo mejor sería acostarse, aún así no podía conciliar el sueño.

Alejada de Sam, sola en un cuarto de motel, la Winchester se quedó absorta en la mesita de noche a un costado de la cama donde se encontraba sentada a lo indio. Pese a la delgadez de su pijama y al frío de la madrugada, no tembló por ello, tembló de miedo.

Sí. Miedo.

Miedo porque no quería dejar a Sam solo una vez más, miedo porque dudaba que se iría con los chicos buenos al acabar todo, miedo porque Cas…

¿Por qué Cas venia ahora a su cabeza?

Evocó su mirada de pesar al dejarle esta tarde y fue lo único que necesito para llamarle. _Tenía_ que saber qué había sido aquello. Tal vez… _No_ , frenó toda idea torcida que se vino al instante, _Cas no es tan hijo de puta como los demás ángeles. Si supiese algo, me lo diría._

El aleteo no tardó en hacerse oír a sus espaldas.

—Te tardaste Cas —acusó sin verle—. Más vale que me expliques algunas cosas o sino…

—Un momento, creo que me estás confundiendo —respondió una petulante voz con dejes de desagrado.

La cazadora se volteó y se quedó ahí, rígida observando al recién llegado.

— ¿A-Adam? —Soltó con recelo. Después de que se hubiesen enterado de que John había dejado un hijo además del peso del mundo, y de que ese hermanastro tratase de matarles, los Winchester habían dejado el tema como zancado.

—No, Dean —negó con una mueca—. Tu hermanito está durmiendo —se apuntó el pecho.

— ¿Quién putas eres? —Exigió apartándose y cogiendo la pistola que siempre guardaba bajo la almohada. El cañón de la misma fue a parar a centímetros de la sien del recién llegado—. No estoy de humor —recordó de pronto que le había rezado a Cas pero no había aparecido—. ¿Y por qué Cas no está aquí?

—Antes que nada, excelentes movimientos —le felicitó—. Veo que el cambio de cuerpo te ha favorecido—. Deanna frunció el ceño y le quitó el seguro a la pistola en un _click_ agudo—. Eso no te servirá de nada —acotó acercándose hasta que el cañón presionó contra su carne—. Y en cuanto a Castiel —vocalizó lentamente—. Él está castigado y no vendrá.

—Déjate de jodas y dime quien eres —resolló la humana con rabia mal contenida.

—Michael —susurró con un rictus de seriedad—. Y he venido a asegurarme que dejarás libre a mi hermano Lucifer para que se cumpla la voluntad de mi Padre.


	12. Capítulo 11

—Joder… —resolló sin bajar la guardia, sus ojos verdes clavados en los de Adam—. Putos ángeles.

El arcángel entornó los ojos en una muda advertencia, acercándose hasta invadir su espacio personal.

—No oses desafiarme, —posó una mano en el cañón de la pistola, la cual se calentó instantáneamente, obligando a la cazadora a soltarla para no quemarse—Hombre Justo, ya que puedo prescindir de ti después de que juegues tu papel. Y no seré gentil porque hayas cambiado de aspecto.

—Jamás te abriré esa puerta —rebatió la Winchester sin empequeñecerse—. No tengo pensado cooperar con tu encuentro familiar —sonrió burlona.

En ese momento, el rostro de Michael se desfiguró del enconó y sin piedad alzó a la humana del cuello mientras la cazadora le golpeaba los brazos para liberarse, cada embate era más inocuo a medida que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones.

En ese instante, Dean sintió un calor reconfortante en su espalda y se entregó.

_Total, si me mata todo terminaría, no habría fin del mundo…_

_Deanna…_

_¿Quién?_

_Deanna…_

— ¿Cómo?... ¡No es posible! —El arcángel soltó a Dean quien cayó laxa en el suelo, su atención concentrada en el ángel que había aparecido. Su cabello pelirrojo refulgió en la oscuridad del cuarto cuando las nubes descubrieron la luna llena.

—Michael —saludó Anna. Se acercó a la ida Winchester y la acomodo en su espalda con cuidado.

—Acabe contigo Anna… —espetó—. ¡¿Cómo es que estás aquí?!

El ángel sonrió de lado con suficiencia.

—Sólo viene a darte un recado, hermano —dijo enfocándole en un rictus de superioridad—. Padre está viendo todo; cuida tus actos— y con una reverencia, se fue.

**OoO**

Cuando Deanna abrió los ojos reparó que no estaba en el cuarto de motel que había alquilado. La cama donde estaba recostada era grande y todo era… muy blanco.

 _¿Estoy muerto?_ , se preguntó reincorporándose con lentitud. La cabeza le zumbaba como si hubiese estado bebiendo una semana. Una vez se sintió mejor, se bajó del camastro estudiando todo a su paso. De alguna manera se le hacía familiar… pero no podía recordar.

—Ya era hora que despertaras… —dijo una voz en tono juguetón.

Dean se giró rápidamente, maldiciéndose por estar desarmada. Mas, cuando descubrió de quien se trataba, no supo si aliviarse o abalanzarse contra la cama para improvisar una estaca.

—Anna... —musitó sin ánimo, cosa que el ángel no paso por alto.

— Vaya, hubiese esperado al menos un "gracias" después de haberte salvado de morir asfixiada —comentó con sarcasmo sin hacer amago de acercarse a la cazadora.

—Lo siento —ironizo—. Pero la última vez que te vi, antes de que Michael te friera, intentaste matarnos a mí y a Sam. Así que disculpa que no confié en ti.

—Cierto. No lo negaré —admitió cabizbaja—. Pero si volví es porque se me ha concedido una oportunidad para enmendarme —sus ojos cafés haciendo contacto con los de la chica—. Estoy en tu bando, Dean.

— ¿Cómo sé que no mientes? —Inquirió con voz trémula.

—No es necesario que me creas, aunque algo me dice que a él le vas a creer —y con una débil sonrisa se esfumó.

— ¿Ana? ¡Ana! —Llamó inútilmente. Para cuándo iba a desistir, un aleteo de alas resonó en la estancia.

—Hola, Deanna.

Esa voz. De pronto estuvo muy tranquila, sus músculos relajándose instantáneamente.

Volteó hacia su derecha recibiendo la críptica mirada de Castiel. Al acercarse al él se percató de que su aspecto era más desaliñado que de costumbre. Al agudizar el escrutinio advirtió heridas y sangre seca que a simple vista, con la poca luz no era apreciable.

— ¿Qué te sucedió? —Redujo la distancia entre ellos—. ¿Estás bien, Cas?

—Estoy bien —murmuró, sus manos convirtiéndose en puños, cosa que la Winchester no perdió de vista.

—Cas, por favor... Dime que sucede. Sé que estas ocultándome algo.

El ángel contrajo el rostro con pesar, rehuyendo su mirada. Deanna posó una mano en su brazo.

Lo que no se esperaba era que Castiel le rodease en un estrecho abrazo, escondiendo la cara en la curvatura de su cuello.

—Te quiero Deanna —susurró antes de desvanecerse en sus brazos. Dean casi se cae por el impulso con que el ángel se dejó ir contra su cuerpo empero estrechó el enlace, valiéndose de sus pies para contrarrestar la fuerza.

— ¡Cas! —Intentó hacerle reaccionar pero desistió al notar que una de sus palmas se volvía pegajosa contra la espalda del mensajero de Dios. Con recelo alzo la mano para corroborar sus sospechas: sangre.

Sin perder más tiempo, se condujo hasta la cama donde le tumbo con todo el cuidado que pudo. Estudio la habitación, registrando el mobiliario hasta dar con una caja de metal llena de gasas y desinfectante. Volvió con Castiel, girándole con lentitud para despojarle de la gabardina, el saco y la camisa. Soltó un taco al descubrir que la herida había sido originada bajo el pectoral derecho atravesando su espalda.

— ¿Qué mierda te ha pasado, Cas? —Masculló con rabia—. ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?

Laboro cuidadosa y eficazmente, limpiando la sangre con movimientos suaves. Para su desgracia no le fue posible suturar por no contar con los implementos, pero contaba con gasa suficiente para vendar y reforzar la herida más severa. En cuanto al resto del cuerpo, Cas solo tenía raspones y magulladuras leves, las que Dean limpió y vendo de todas formas. Una vez acabó, se quedo absorta observándole, las facciones del ángel tensas, las suyas no mucho mejor.

— Gracias por curarle —murmullo Anna a sus espaldas—. No quiso que yo le ayudase.

—No te ofendas, pero si fuera Cas tampoco te hubiera dejado hacerlo —contestó sin verle.

— No lo hago, entiendo que desconfíes de mi —sus pasos haciendo eco en el pesado silencio, su figura haciéndose visible para la humana—. Sin embargo, dadas las presentes circunstancias, creo que no tienes opción.

— Se más explícita —interpeló con voz cansada, sus pies descalzos acomodándose en el lecho. Mala hora para sentir frío.

—Ya es bien entrada la madrugada, Dean. Es normal que sientas frío —la cazadora bufó—. Como sea. Te haré el cuento corto. Me trajeron de vuelta para estar en el bando correcto está vez; Castiel confía en lo que ahora estoy de vuestro lado, por eso me pidió que velase por ti mientras se escabullía en terreno enemigo.

— ¿Terreno enemigo? —Inquirió con cejas alzadas, mirándole por primera vez.

—Sí, a los aposentos de Michael, por así decirlo. Quería ver si había alguna información que ellos conocieran y nosotros no sobre el alzamiento de Lucifer. Lamentablemente Cas fue descubierto y... Ya te imaginas el resto.

Deanna cerró los ojos y exhaló con pesar.

— Joder, Cas —increpo a la figura ida, entre dientes—. No tenías que hacer algo tan estúpido.

Anna sonrió escuetamente sin que la Winchester lo notase.


	13. Capítulo 12

Sam volvió a pasearse por el cuarto, apretando ansiosamente su teléfono celular. Jo le contempló de refilón, intercambiando breves miradas con Bobby que se limitaba a releer la misma página desde hacía una hora.

— ¡Mierda! —Exclamó ya fuera de sí—. Bobby, ya no puedo esperar más. Iré a buscarle.

El viejo cazador meneó la cabeza pero no medio palabra; entendía al muchacho ya que nadie se quedaría tan pacho si después de más de diez horas tenías a tu hermana desaparecida...

—Iré contigo —se apuntó Jo levantándose y cogiendo su chaqueta.

—Nada de eso será necesario —señaló una voz afablemente. Los cazadores se tensaron irremediablemente ante la aparición de Anna.

—Tú... —el Winchester entornó los ojos—. ¿Cómo y por qué estás aquí?

—Deja eso para después —acotó con pesar, tres pares de ojos mirándole críticamente —. Michael le hizo una visita a Dean anoche, pero descuida —se permitió una escueta sonrisa— pero está bien.

— ¿Dónde está? —Jo inquirió, la guardia baja y el alivio inundándole.

El ángel paseo sus ojos por los tres humanos, degustando antes de tiempo el efecto que tendrían sus palabras.

— Lo único que deben saber es que Castiel está a su lado.

El gustito fue mucho mejor cuando Bobby se rascó la nuca incómodo, Jo no pudo contener una sonrisa y Sam desvío la mirada con un sonrojo creciente en sus mejillas.

**OoO**

Deanna despertó al sentir una masa de calor en la cara. Fue automático el gruñir y soltar el típico _Sam, no me jodas_ aunque sin respuesta, lo que fue raro. Así fue que no le quedó de otra que abrir los ojos. Tardó en ubicarse, pero al evocar la mirada de odio del arcángel cuando le estrujaba el cuello con una mano y sin esfuerzo trajo consigo todo lo ocurrido.

Aunque el que Cas estuviese casi encima suyo era nuevo.

La cazadora aparto con cuidado la mano del ángel de su hombro y se acurrucó una vez más para conciliar el sueño.

...

...

...

¡¿Qué?!

La Winchester dio un bote apartándose lo suficiente como para estar en el filo del colchón. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo con Cas dormido a su lado? ¿Por qué estaban...? La cazadora advirtió que el ángel, pese a todo el barullo, ni siquiera se había movido y que tampoco daba signos de despertar pronto.

— ¿Cas? —Bisbiso. Nope, nada.

Y aún cuando todavía se sentía violenta por haber despertado (maravillosamente) acurrucada con el ángel, hundió todo lo que pudo aquella sensación para enfocarse en revisarlo. Gateo hacia el ido mensajero de Dios y le bajó las mantas para atisbar su torso casi desnudo si no fuera por la venda bajo su pectoral. Un calorcito se le asentó en la boca del estómago.

Se aclaró la voz, forzando a sus ojos a apuntar sólo la venda, no la piel blanca que a simple vista parecía ser suave al tacto, o a lunar que tenía cerca de un pezón.

_Joder_

La gasa no estaba completamente empapada pero de todas maneras se incorporó en busca de más para cambiarlo, y, de paso, dejar de pensar... Guarradas.

Se acomodó sentándose sobre sus piernas y para cuándo logro concentrarse en aquella labor, no reparó en la mano que ligera y silenciosa se posó en su espalda, por el costado derecho.

— ¡Joder! —Profirió deteniendo toda acción, sus ojos entrando en contacto con unos azules—. Joder contigo, Cas —le reprendió sin mucho ánimo al percatarse de que Castiel le observaba de un modo difícil de interpretar.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó ignorando el comentario anterior. La humana frunció el ceño y retomó su labor.

—Tío, no estás en condiciones de preguntarme eso. De hecho, yo tendría que preguntártelo —comentó demorando se más de la cuenta en ponerle la cinta adhesiva. Su cuerpo entro en tensión cuando la mano del ángel subió hasta parar en su cuello.

—Michael te hizo daño —murmuró con voz ronca resiguiendo con sus ojos las marcas de dedos estampados en su piel. Deanna exhalo y cerrando los ojos quitó la mano de Cas.

—Insisto. El que está en estado deplorable no soy yo —abrió los ojos, los que se clavaron en los de su interlocutor. Luego se apartó, sentándose a su lado y maldiciéndose por extrañar el calor del cuerpo del ángel. Cada vez que estaba cerca de él su mente se nublaba de pensamientos y sensaciones que incluso ahora le atemorizaban y quizás debiese asumirlos pero ahora... Ahora había una imagen más amplia aquí.

— Estoy bien —aseveró el ser celestial al cabo de unos minutos, su mirada vagando por la estancia, temerosa de toparse con la de la cazadora.

— ¿Por qué… por qué hiciste eso, Cas? —Se mojó los labios—. ¿Por qué ir al matadero como si fueras el cordero? —y se gira para que le mire pero este no lo hace, le rehúye, y a Dean le sabe a una pizca de traición.

—Anna no debió decírtelo…

—Basta de juegos, Cas —recriminó—. Mírame a la cara y dime que es lo que estas escondiendo.

Luego de jalarle un poco, Castiel accede y le contempla en silencio, sus ojos empañados en neblina y carentes de brillo.

—Únicamente tienes dos opciones —explica incorporándose para quedar sentado frente a ella— abrir o destruir la puerta. Para abrirla debes sacrificar lo que más amas, para destruirla debes sacrificarte tú —el ángel calla, como si de pronto se hubiese encogido, como si ya no tuviera voz pero hace el esfuerzo y busca el contacto, busca el calor de Deanna contenido en la forma de una mano—… y no quiero que suceda. Michael tampoco tenía el trozo de profecía que falta….

La Winchester no rechaza el tacto, sólo se limita a apretar los ojos y dejar ir el aire de sus pulmones lenta, muy lentamente. Si alguna vez creyó que estaba jodida, se había equivocado.

—Sam… —musita—. Él va a querer saber donde estoy…

—Anna está con ellos.

—Genial… —sonríe falsamente concentrada en la mano suave que sostiene la suya—. Sabes que… realmente no tenías que hacerlo, ¿verdad? Quiero decir—

—Deanna…

—No soy la tía que necesita ser salvada y si… muero, pues ya esta. Fin de la historia, la humanidad se salva, Sammy vive su vida libre de esta mierda y tú dejas de arriesgarte inútilmente por mí.

— ¡Silencio! —Grita y ella se tensa, no hay ruido y el aire se vuelve denso e intolerable. Ojos verdes se escabullen en las sabanas, en cualquier cosa menos en el ser frente a si que exuda cólera— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?

—Cas…

—¿En verdad quieres abandonar a tu hermano, rendirte?

—No.

— ¿Entonces?

— ¡Es porque no sé que más hacer! —Pasa saliva—. Estoy cagada de miedo Cas… pero no veo otra salida…

La furia dimite, la calma se establece y el ángel siente como el deseo de tocarle fluye sin tapujos por su Gracia. Nunca le había visto así de vulnerable, pero eso no implica que le quiera menos. Quiere a esta humana como a nada en este universo y la mera idea de verla sacrificarse le angustia, oscurece su luz propia.

No se da cuenta pero le esta abrazando, las manos de Deanna en sus espalda son las que le hacen percatarse de su acto. Pero viene algo más, es algo desconocido, algo que no sabe cómo interpretar. Desde lo profundo, Jimmy le dice lo que es pero no le cree. Nunca ha tenido apetitos… ¿por qué empezaría a tenerlos ahora?

_Porque la amas… y porque te has rebelado._

Hunde la nariz en el cuello de la cazadora y le tumba sin rudeza.

—Cas…

Y la forma en como le llama… ese calor, ese peso añadido cuando le oye, incluso cuando su voz se reduce a un susurro asustado en la penumbra de la habitación… Nada, ni mil años de existencia le hubiesen preparado para esta avalancha de deseos y sentimientos.

—Eres mía, Deanna —confiesa en su oído—. Desde que tienes mi marca lo eres… y por ello, no te dejaré morir.

Ella suelta un quejido mas no le empuja sino que le hunde los dedos en la carne como si fuera el salvavidas, el timón de su barca descarriada y Castiel comienza a creerle a su anfitrión cuando apoya su frente en la de Deanna y sólo puede ver su reflejo proyectado en sus ojos.

—Te quiero…

La cazadora contrae casi imperceptiblemente las cejas antes de empinarse y besarle con todo lo que tiene…

… como si estuviera diciendo _yo también_.

 


	14. Capítulo 13

Sólo era posible escuchar el goteo de agua en aquella densa oscuridad. Sam tuvo que detenerse por instantes para poder abrirse paso una vez habituado a sus nuevas circunstancias. De vez en vez tropezó con algunas cajas de cartón mas para suerte suya no había hecho tanto ruido. Al cabo de unos minutos distinguió una luz tenue, como la de una vela encendida, y sin dudar se aproximó con cautela. Agazapado tras un estanque, Sam descubrió a una mujer de cabellos oscuros y ondulados hablándole a un pocillo.

Eso sólo podía señalarla como un demonio.

—Sí, Lilith, hallaremos al Hombre Justo —afirmó la demonio con solemnidad antes de alejarse del ya no burbujeante cuenco de sangre. El Winchester contuvo las ganas se lanzársele encima y enterrarle el cuchillo de Ruby; su plan era averiguar donde Lilith se escondía y así dar el gran golpe. Con lo que no contaba era con que ya habían advertido su presencia.

Una vez vio desaparecer a la mujer, el cazador echo un vistazo a sus costados, pero al chequear su retaguardia un gancho directo al rostro le azotó. En menos de un minuto se vio rodeado y superado en número, incapaz de poder defenderse y mucho menos atacar. Se maldijo por haber salido sin apoyo cuando vio como uno de los demonios le arrebataba el cuchillo y le apuntaba con él en el cuello.

—Esto te pasa por andar espiando —rió el hombre exhibiendo sus ojos negros antes de impulsar el arma.

De súbito, un grito seguido de luz irrumpió en el lugar, lo que Sam aprovechó para librarse de los dos demonios que le sujetaban de los brazos empero no tuvo oportunidad de recuperar su arma.

—Quieto ahí —amenazó el hombre calvo sin dejar de apuntarle.

—Con mi hermano no te metes —irrumpió una voz femenina cargada de arrogancia. El demonio apenas si alcanzó a voltearse cuando una mano se poso en su pecho y una luz explotó desde su interior.

— ¿Dean? —inquirió Sam atónito una vez que se vio libre de peligro. La cazadora le miro ceñuda, evaluándole—. ¡Detrás de ti!—Exclamó cuando vio como otro demonio se lanzaba tras ella. En ese momento, Castiel apareció detrás de Deanna y agarrando al vuelo la cabeza del demonio, lo estampó en el suelo y esté desapareció tras una luz intensa.

—Gracias, Cas —agradeció _Dee_ quien en ningún momento hizo amago de contraatacar, como si estuviese segura que protegían su retaguardia. Sam observo todo con curiosidad y confusión.

—Dean, ¿Cómo es que…?

La Winchester se acercó a su hermano, le contempló con añoranza y luego le propinó un puñetazo en la mejilla, haciendo que su rostro girase y su balance se desestabilizase.

— ¡¿Y eso por qué?! —Increpó el menor.

— ¿Y te atreves a preguntarme? —Rebatió _Dee_ con rabia—. ¡Te metes solo a una guarida de demonios, casi te matan y aun así me preguntas por qué!

—Deanna —Castiel discretamente le toca en el antebrazo. Ella no le mira, mas exhala lentamente en pos de serenarse.

— ¡Tú te fuiste! —Recriminó Samuel, recuperado del golpe—. Ni siquiera… Simplemente te fuiste con Cas —sus ojos se posan en los del ángel con censura y rabia—. Pensé lo peor…

— ¿Y eso te da derecho a alejarte de Bobby y los demás? —Continua Deanna—. Si me fui fue para apartar a estos hijos de puta de ustedes —señala a los demonios caídos—no para que vinieras derechito a ellos, Sam.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —Cuestiona ya no tan enfadado, solamente quiere entender porque su hermana le dejo sin decir nada… Quiere entender por qué pasó dos meses sin saber nada de ella, imaginando mil y una respuestas a su interrogante.

—No me hubieras dejado ir —musita desviando la mirada al suelo—. Además, para engañar a tus enemigos primero debes engañar a tus amigos. Mera estrategia, Sam. Si ellos se enteraban que no estaba con ustedes, creerían que estaría sola y ahí les daría la sorpresa.

— ¿Esta fue tu idea, Castiel? —La atención se dirige al ángel, quien sigue sosteniendo a su hermana…. Como si…

—Sam —advierte ella.

—Tú le metiste esta idea en la cabeza, ¿verdad? —El Winchester no oye razones y se acerca amenazante hacia Cas, quien le observa con ojos neutros.

—Para —Dean se pone en medio—. Coño, ya para. ¿Por qué te es tan difícil creer que puedo usar mi jodida sesera por una puta vez?

—Porque tú nunca te hubieses ido sin decirme nada, Dean.

—Yo tampoco estaba de acuerdo, Sam —contesta Cas luego, saliendo de la protección que Deanna le brinda, enfrentándole—. Pero ciertas circunstancias me convencieron de apoyar esta estrategia.

Sam digiere las palabras. Sus ojos se clavan en los de Dean, quien alza la mano en gesto ilustrativo. No pasa mucho hasta que esta se ve envuelta de luz…

—Qué…

—Yo tampoco lo entendí al principio, Sammy —explica ella—. Pero… pasó. Después de la visita que me hizo el bastardo de Michael, tuvimos visita de parte de Lilith —hace una pausa acercándose a su hermano haciendo una ademán con la mano y la luz se desvanece—. Cas no estaba en condiciones de pelear con todos, yo no contaba con el cuchillo de Ruby y cuando pensé que los malditos podrían con nosotros… se hizo la luz —sonríe socarrona—. En parte me fui para poder controlar este… superpoder. Cas ha sido un tutor bastante estricto…

—Sigo sin comprender por qué no decírmelo, _Dee_ —musita su hermano pequeño.

—Jamás te deje, Sam —murmura—. Siempre vele que estuvieras bien…

—Te recé, Cas —acusa el humano—. Pero nunca respondiste, por eso creí que los habían atrapado. Por eso vine aquí…

—Lo siento, Sam —se disculpa el mensajero celestial—. Si contactaba contigo los aliados de Lilith y Michael se darían cuenta de mi presencia y todo se iría a pique.

—Bueno, creo que ya se fue al carajo —afirmó con sarcasmo la cazadora—. Es mi fallo por creer que te quedarías quieto, Sammy.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora? —pregunta en son de disculpa el aludido.

—Primero, nos largamos de aquí —indica ella, sus ojos inspeccionando el lugar—. No tardaran en enviar más. Segundo, vamos con los demás y por último armamos un nuevo plan —se agacha y recoge el cuchillo de Ruby el que acabo tirado luego de que el ángel se cargara al demonio que planeaba usarlo contra su hermano. Se lo tiende a Sam quien lo coge enseguida y luego le toma la mano a Cas. Sam desvía incomodo la mirada—. Vamos, moose, hora de viajar —incentiva con ojos chispeantes, como si contuviese la risa. Cas sonríe escuetamente más no dice nada, sólo le toma la mano con firmeza.

—De acuerdo —accede Samuel aferrándose a la gabardina del ángel.

No pasa mucho hasta que aparecen en South Dakota, precisamente en la casa de Bobby Singer.

El viejo cazador da un bote cuando se da cuenta de que tres idiotas irrumpen en la sala de su casa cuando este leía.

— ¿Dean, Cas? —Llama incrédulo. Deanna se acerca a él con el ángel aún aferrado a su mano.

—Hola, Bobby —saluda Cas cortésmente.

— ¿Qué hay Bobby? —saluda Dean dándole palmaditas en el hombro.

Sam, rezagado, le saluda a la distancia.

—Sam, tú idiota —reprende Singer—. ¿Por qué coño te fuiste sin avisar?

—Es una larga historia Bobby —contesta apenado—. Pero Dee aquí lleva el 90% de la culpa —la nombrada le mira con molestia.

—Pues bien, tengo tiempo —incita el viejo cerrando de golpe el libro y sentándose sobre la mesa, frente a los recién llegado, con brazos cruzados—. Soy todo oídos.

**OoO**

Ya es de madrugada cuando los hermanos y el ángel terminan de contar todo lo sucedido en estos dos meses. Bobby al principio estaba furioso con todos, pero una vez hecho todos los descargos de ambas partes, el cazador amenazo que si volvían a excluirlo de un plan podrían olvidarse de volver a su casa en busca de asilo.

Ellen y Jo, al ser informadas que Dee y Cas habían vuelto, se mostraron contentas, todo lo contentas que la comunicación vía teléfono celular permite, y prometieron llegar a Colorado al día siguiente luego de declinar la oferta de Castiel de traerlas por sufrir de vértigo.

 _Dee_ se excusa aludiendo sueño y se va al segundo piso, dejando a Sam y a Bobby charlando de lo ocurrido hoy.

Una vez da con la habitación que le corresponde, lo sabe porque ve su bolso sobre la cama, _Gracias, Cas, por pensar en todo_ , se dice en silencio; entra, enciende la luz y cierra la puerta. Se apoya contra la madera y lentamente se deja caer. El aire le escasea y todo el dolor que ha estado conteniendo se libera. Con dificultad contiene con quejido, un hilo de sangre fluye por su nariz y la cabeza escuece tanto que pareciera que se le fuera a partir en dos.

—Deanna… —Cas está arrodillado a su lado, mirándole con angustia mal disimulada.

—Estoy bien —murmulla—. Anda, ayúdame a levantar —pide usando una mano de apoyo y la otra cubriendo su nariz. Castiel la toma de la cintura y sin esfuerzo la pone sobre sus pies. Con mimo retira su mano de la nariz y se la lleva a los labios, borrando las estelas de sangre.

—No me mientas —musita posando dos dedos en la nariz que luego ya no sangra, deposita un beso en la frente y el dolor de cabeza ya no está—. Lo necesitas… llevas muchos días con abstinencia y la pesquisa de hoy te ha dejado agotada.

—No… —niega sosteniéndose en los brazos del ángel—. Si lo hago tú…

—Me recupero más rápido que tú… —susurra alzándola en brazos, caminando hacia la cama. Deanna señala la maleta con el dedo y el ángel la deja en una esquina de la habitación sin tocarla más que con su mojo. La deposita en la cama y se tumba sobre ella sin llegar a aplastarla—. Si continuas así…

Deanna le rodea el cuello con los brazos y le calla con un beso. Sus manos vagan por su espalda y regresan hasta asentarse en las mejillas de él, siente la punta de la corbata cosquilleándole en el cuello y siente el roce suave de sus labios contra los propios…. Sólo quiere sentir.

—Deanna… —se aleja milímetros de su boca mirándole con un deje de reproche.

— ¿Qué, no quieres un besito? —Evade con cejas arqueadas.

—No eludas el tema —pide Cas, sus ojos azules profundos y opacos—. Estás muy débil…

La Winchester usa sus manos de soporte y se sienta frente a él, atisbando a la mesita de noche con el cabello suelto cayéndole por los hombros.

—Sólo si me dejas cortar este jodido cabello —dice cogiendo un mechón—. No es práctico a la hora de ir de caza.

—Deanna… —frunce el entrecejo y le quita el cabello de las manos—. Eso no es negociable.

—Joder —masculla contemplándole de refilón. Tendría que recordar aquella vez en la que Cas se entretuvo con su cabello y…. Baja la vista derrotada y se quita la camisa quedando solo con una camiseta sin mangas. La marca de la mano del ángel destaca en su hombro izquierdo por sus bordes rojizos. Vuelve a tumbarse más alza una mano para aferrarse al barrote de la cabecera de la cama—. No te excedas —sugiere antes de cerrar los ojos.

Castiel carga su peso en su antebrazo izquierdo, el que está en el costado derecho rostro de Deanna, y posa su diestra en el hombro marcado. Cuando estas encajan a la perfección la humana contiene el aire y el barrote chilla bajo su mano, el ángel aprieta los ojos en cuanto la luz y el calor rodean aquella unión.

—Cas… —gime Deanna rodeándole la espalda—. Ya basta… o si no vas a… Ya estoy bien, es suficiente.

Castiel quita la mano y se derrumba sobre ella hundiendo el rostro en su cuello.

La Winchester fija la mirada en el techo mientras estrecha con fuerza al ido ángel en sus brazos.

—Mamá… ¿estoy haciendo lo correcto?

 


	15. Capítulo 14

—... Pero no quiso escucharme... —Jo le observa de reojo, descubriendo que su interlocutora no le presta atención. Aprieta los labios y con delicadeza le sacude un poco— Dee, tierra llamando a Dee —canturrea. La Winchester pestañea y luego voltea hacia la rubia.

— ¿Qué hay? —Pregunta fingiendo estar animada. Jo bufa y sacude la cabeza. _Basta de ser buena_ , se dice a sí misma antes de enfrentar a la cazadora.

—Eso es lo que yo quiero saber. He sido comprensiva al no hacer preguntas pero a decir verdad... —hace una pausa dramática y una sonrisa traviesa cruza sus labios—, ya no puedo. Cuéntame, ¿si?

Dean frunce el ceño, perdida por la descarada curiosidad de la rubia frente a ella. Se sorprende, puesto que nunca había visto esta faceta de Jo. Luego recuerda que no era tan cercanos... _No conmigo tratando de ligármela_ , se recuerda, _cuando era... Hombre._

Tantas cosas han cambiado, el cambio de género ha sido sólo el comienzo de la travesía. Su relación con las personas que le rodean se ha transformado, se ha hecho más cercana, más sólida. Y el que Jo le trate como su igual es la prueba de ello; con Sam... Su hermanito se ha vuelto una masa de cursilería para con ella pero no puede quejarse de ello e incluso ya se acostumbro a las muestras efusivas de afecto por parte de gigantón. Y Cas. Sonríe sin poder evitarlo. Cas es…

— Dean Winchester, deja de reírte y cuéntame o te doy de hostias—la amenaza de Harvelle la hace volver de sus elucubraciones.

—Deanna—corrige, cosa que hace que la chica arquee las cejas con sorpresa—, así es como Cas me llama ahora.

Jo comenzó a reír de súbito, las manos en su cabello en un infértil intento de controlarse.

— ¿Qué coño es tan gracioso? —Interpeló Dean con recelo.

— ¿No lo entiendes? —La carencia de expresión facial en la Winchester respondió por ella—. No, claro que no. Hagamos un trato —sugirió Jo con el cabello revuelto y las mejillas coloreadas, sin duda un aspecto adorable que curiosamente no causo el efecto de antaño en Dee.

—Dispara —concedió entornando sus ojos verdes con desconfianza.

—Yo te explicaré qué era tan gracioso si tú…. —sus ojos cobraron un brillo juguetón mientras se acomodaba un mechón rebelde de cabello tras la oreja—… me cuentas que hicisteis tú y Cas en estos dos meses de ausencia.

¿Cercanas, eh?

Pues lo eran, confirmó para sus adentros en cuanto se halló relatándole a Jo como había descubierto que tenia mojo.

Al cabo de unos minutos de silencio, Joanna Beth se atrevió mediar palabra.

—Vale, te sigo en que en un momento de peligro ocurran… milagros, por decirles de algún modo, pero Dee —acomodó su rostro entre sus manos— ¿Cómo explicas el que tengas jugo de ángel dentro de ti?

—Cas y Anna creen que parte del mojo de Cas quedó atrapado en mi alma cuando me sacó del infierno —contesto con la mirada vagando por el living de la casa de Bobby.

—Y este se activo en el momento adecuado, ¿no? —comentó la joven cazadora con una escueta sonrisa.

—Esa es la definición de milagro, creo —sonrió también la castaña. Luego su expresión se tornó ansiosa—. Es tu turno, Jo. ¿Qué te hizo tanta gracia hace un rato?

—Oh, no. Todavía no me has contado lo más interesante… —su sonrisa fue tal que el gato Cheshire parecía parco—. ¿Saltaste la libre?

—… ¿Qué? —Escupió con ojos abiertos y cejas alzadas.

—Ya sabes, —sonrió al borde de la risa— cruzar tercera base, anotar un gol, como te quede mejor.

Deanna sintió como un fuego la consumía de pies a cabeza, la protesta preparada murió en sus labios y sus ojos se empañaron logrando que su visión de Jo se tornase difusa e ilógica.

¿De verdad le estaba preguntando eso?

Pero si era… ¡ridículo!

Sí, y también… ¡obsceno! ¿Acaso las tías siempre hablaban de esto?

Se lo pensó mejor. Las escasas veces que John los matriculó a él y a Sam en el cole, pues había hecho buenas migas con algunos tíos. Y sí, recuerda como se veían las porristas con sus falditas y sin ellas gracias a relatos detallados de sus "amigos". Bueno, él era mejor describiéndolas…

…Vaya. Así que las tías también cotilleaban sobre ello.

Sus pulmones demandaron aire. El oxigeno permitió que su organismo se recuperase del corte circuito sufrido, a tal punto que Jo volvía a ser nítida y definida.

Vale, lo… entendía. Pero aún entendiéndole, ¿qué iba a decir?

Se mojó los labios resecos.

—Por lo roja que estas, tiene que haber sido… celestial —se burló la rubia.

—N-No…—musitó. No era eso… Es que ella no…

Sus memorias la absorben. Sí, evoca el olor del ángel, la calidez de su cuerpo y el sabor de sus labios. Pero no hay más que ello. Es solamente Cas tumbándose a su lado en tanto ella se queda dormida.

Frunce el ceño. Se ha dado cuenta que eso es tan… asquerosamente… cursi. Retazos del Dean canalla le apuntan con el dedo mientras le cuestiona _¿Por qué no te lo has tirado?_

— ¿No… qué? —Intenta sonsacarle Jo. Ojos verdes vagan por el cuarto hasta detenerse en la ventana. Darse cuenta de que él nunca en la vida había estado dos meses sin intentar…. Le abruma.

—No he… cruzado tercera base… —murmura parpadeando, completamente confundida. Harvelle a su lado se da cuenta que ha tocado fibra débil y se muerde el labio en señal de arrepentimiento.

—Claro, que boba soy —dice tratando de quitarle hierro a la situación—. Con un arcángel y una demonio de temer tras tu culo es difícil la verdad. Perdona, Dee, no debí mencionarlo siquiera.

—No es… yo no… —susurra sin prestarle atención a las palabras de Jo. ¿Por qué es tan duro darse cuenta de que no ha querido….? No, sacude la cabeza, si quiere pero… — Cas no parece interesado… —y cuando lo dice realiza que ha sido en voz alta porque la rubia le observa con la boca tan abierta que teme que se le fracture la mandíbula.

—Cas… ¿él no….?

—Joder —masculla dándose una palmada en el rostro—. Sólo… olvídalo Jo, ¿quieres?

—Aguarda —pide apartándole la mano del rostro—. No creo que sea lo que tú piensas. Quiero decir… Lo he visto, Dean. Como te mira. No puede ser que él no te quiera de ese modo…

La punta de su nariz llena de pecas se colorea. ¿Por qué le conforta la acotación de Jo? Una vez más se sumerge en sus recuerdos. Lo primero que se viene a su cabeza son unos ojos azules contemplándole con tal intensidad como si quisiese traspasarla. Dee se estremece de sólo pensarlo, mas luego siente ganas de azotarse en la pared más cercana cuando evoca lo que hacia en aquellas circunstancias: ovillarse y hacerse la dormida.

 _¡¿Todo este tiempo he estado rehuyéndole sin darme cuenta?!_ Se reprende internamente. El Dean canalla que aún vive dentro de ella le mira con reproche y niega con la cabeza como si no tuviese remedio.

Dee se encoge hasta hacerse pequeñita. _No es lo mismo_ , le dice a su yo pasado, _ya quisiera verte lidiando con un ángel en envase de hombre cuya misión aparte de salvarte es deshojarte_.

Dean canalla sonríe burlón, _Sólo tienes que desemplumarlo primero._

Ella le mira con rabia, _Por tu culpa soy así ahora._

 _No te quejes_ , indica él acercándosele, _Recuerda que era lo único que nos permitíamos…_ Su rostro se baña de tristeza, _siempre hemos cuidado a Sammy, siempre hemos tratado de ser los héroes del día, ¿te acuerdas?_

Deanna asiente, trata de no señalar la diferencia de estatura entre ambos porque le parece tonto. _Tú… ¿qué harías?_

Su versión del pasado entorna los ojos, _Es claro, ¿no? Cas nos gusta. Y no de la manera convencional…_ Ella bufa conteniendo una risa.

 _Entonces… ¿lo desplumo y ya?_ Resume Dee.

 _No es tan simple_ , acota él, _hay… sentimientos de fondo. Pero, ¿quién dice que no?_ Inquiere con ojos llenos de malicia. _Sólo deja de armar un lío de esto…_

Deanna le da un puñetazo en el brazo y se larga de ahí. Cuando regresa al ahora, Jo le tiene cogida de las manos y le contempla con un atisbo de angustia.

Dee le dedica una pequeña sonrisa antes de irse rauda a las escaleras. Cuando Harvelle le pregunta qué va a hacer, ella vocifera:

—Tengo que aclarar un asuntillo plumífero.

Joanna Beth se larga a reír y se encamina a la cocina por una cerveza. Es hora de pedirle a Sam que le revise el coche.

**OoO**

Cuando Dee se adentro a la habitación, descubrió que Cas aún permanecía ido. Soltó un taco y se dirigió a la ventana, ya empezaba a subir la temperatura y aire fresco no venia mal.

Giró sobre sus pasos. Un par de ojos azules le admiraban desde el lecho.

De pronto respirar era dificultoso.

—Ya era hora Cas —acusó con falso enojo avanzando hasta la cama, una vez allí, se sentó a su lado— ¿Te encuentras mejor?

—Estoy bien —aseguró el ser celestial, incorporándose.

—Súper —murmulló Dee cuando Castiel posó una mano en su mejilla, atrayéndole.

Cuando sus labios se encontraron, la Winchester tiró de la corbata lo suficiente para tenerle encima suyo y sólo entonces, al sentir las manos de Castiel rodeándola, le cree de verdad.

 _Está tocándome, ¿no? Cas si quiere_ , se dice mientras sus manos laboran en aflojar la corbata azul, sus labios aún unidos.

El ángel se detiene y le mira con cautela.

—Deanna… —su voz grave presenta dejes de duda y sus manos grandes y callosas cubren las propias. La cazadora siente que le han dado una bofetada.

—No… —su tez se torna de un rojo brillante idéntico a los farolitos de navidad—… ¿no… quieres?

El ángel cierra los ojos un momento, aunque el que no se haya apartado consigue que la Winchester se sienta menos idiota.

— ¿Por qué piensas eso? —Susurra Castiel agachándose, su nariz resiguiendo la curvatura de su cuello.

—Me acabas de rechazar —alega ella en tono acusador, con ojos cerrados en tanto le hace espacio para que siga besándole tras la oreja.

—Aún no estás lista —resolla el ángel liberando al fin sus manos. Se aparta para verle a los ojos—. No quiero que te sientas obligada…

Deanna le echa los brazos al cuello, ojos verdes clavados en los labios del mensajero de Dios. Y como si las palabras sobrasen, Castiel comprende y ejecuta. Se inclina hasta besarle.

Para cuando Dee tiene todo un set de razones por las cuales no se siente obligada, un golpeteo en la puerta disuelve el ambiente entre ambos. Antes de que pueda concebir el pensamiento, Cas esta en la puerta, abriéndola, para dar a Sam que luce agitado.

La cazadora se pone de pie de un brinco y dando zancadas se acerca a su hermano.

—Dean… —le llama entrecortadamente.

—Tranquilo, Sammy —le sienta en la cama—. Respira hondo y dime que pasa.

—Bobby y Rufus —alcanza a decir antes de llevarse una mano al pecho. La Winchester clava los ojos expectantes en Castiel, quien posa dos dedos en la frente de Sam.

—Lilith los tiene —anuncia con voz monocorde.

— ¡Maldición! —masculla ella—. Ellen y Jo siguen aquí, ¿verdad?

—Sí, están en el garaje —responde Sam ya más repuesto.

—Bien, ¿qué estamos esperando? —Dee se dirige hasta su bolso donde echa una pila de munición que había hecho esta mañana—. Vamos a volarle la cabeza a Lilith.

Sam y Castiel a su lado asienten con una mirada de determinación.

 

 


End file.
